Love Egoist
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Side Story de Romantic Egoist. Yuu adorava o perfume de Uruha, a pele macia dele, o olhar sempre tão distante e a sagacidade por trás de cada gesto. Mas ele só queria aproveitar alguns momentos com o estudante. AoixUruha. Yaoi/Lemon.
1. Denial

**Título: **Love Egoist

**Autora:** Nah

**Casal**: Aoi x Uruha

**Sinopse:** Yuu adorava o perfume de Uruha, a pele macia dele, o olhar sempre tão distante e a sagacidade por trás de cada gesto. Mas ele só queria aproveitar alguns momentos com o estudante.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Eles não me pertencem. Mas a fic é sim, então nada de sair plagiando ou publicando em algum lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Aviso: **Essa fic é uma Side Story de _Romantic Egoist_, mas você não precisa ler a outra fic pra entender essa. E apesar de levar o mesmo nome do mangá one-shot da série da Hatori Bisco, essa aqui, diferente de _Romantic Egoist_, não é baseada no mangá. Eu apenas peguei o título porque achei que tinha haver. Além do mais eu sou péssima pra títulos.

Já a sinopse é na verdade um trechinho da outra fic. Eu resolvi usar esse trecho porque foi dele que _Love Egoist _nasceu.

* * *

** Capítulo 01 – **Denial

-

Yuu tragou seu cigarro longamente, os orbes negros parecendo atentos ao movimento do lado de fora do pequeno café. Ele gostava de olhar as pessoas na rua quando estava entediado, mas dificilmente algo chamava sua atenção. Desviou os olhos em direção a mesa, fixando-os na pasta a sua frente, a xícara de café já vazia, ao lado.

Ainda precisava terminar seu relatório para a faculdade e a planilha sobre o crescimento da empresa para seu avô, mas sua concentração tinha decidido evaporar durante aquele final de tarde. E claro que aquilo não serviria de desculpa nem para seu professor e muito menos para seu avô, mesmo assim ele tinha decidido sair um pouco, adiando o trabalho.

Juntou todas as outras folhas e os dois livros espalhados em cima da mesa, guardando-os em sua pasta, pronto para pagar a conta e ir embora, mas deteve-se ao ver dois estudantes entrando no café.

Ele não sabia dizer o quê exatamente o fez parar o que fazia e apenas voltar toda sua atenção ao garoto loiro mais alto, com o uniforme impecavelmente arrumado e um ar quase apático de quem está entediado demais com tudo ao seu redor.

O garoto era lindo e só isso já seria motivo o suficiente para roubar a atenção de Yuu, mas o moreno sabia que havia algo mais. Seguiu com os olhos os dois estudantes que se sentaram a mesa em um lado quase aposto ao que se encontrava.

Como uma desculpa - mais para si mesmo - em permanecer ali, pediu mais uma xícara de café, deixando os livros e papeis amontoados em um lado da mesa, enquanto observava o estudante loiro que parecia ouvir atentamente o que o outro ao seu lado dizia. Até chegava a rir em alguns momentos quando, o garoto com uma estranha faixa cobrindo o nariz, parecia se empolgar com algo que contava.

E Yuu se apaixonou por aquele sorriso assim que o viu.

Não que ele soubesse desse fato ou tivesse se dado conta. Ele apenas achou que aquela sensação engraçada em seu peito se devesse ao fato de nunca ter visto ninguém tão bonito quanto aquele garoto.

Então seus olhos percorreram até o discreto emblema no uniforme que o estudante usava e aquilo foi o suficiente para ele saber que o loiro estudava no colégio da rua de trás. E sem que percebesse um leve sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a xícara e bebia um pouco do café, seus olhos ainda na direção do estudante.

Minutos depois terminou de beber seu café, sabendo que ainda teria que voltar para empresa e terminar as planilhas antes que seu avô fosse embora e como punição o fizesse trabalhar horas extras durante o resto da semana.

Saiu do café, não sem antes dar uma última olhada no estudante que sequer o havia notado.

* * *

Estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio da escola e suspirou meio inconformado por sua idiotice. Ele tinha decidido escapar do seu expediente de trabalho, torcendo para que seu avô e nem seu pai notassem sua ausência. E agora que estava ali, diante do colégio em que o garoto loiro estudava, tinha se dado conta que nem sabia realmente se iria conseguir vê-lo.

Porque só então se lembrou que era comum os estudantes fazerem atividades extracurriculares e que os horários podiam ser variados. E não podia gastar metade de uma tarde inteira esperando ver se o garoto surgia ali.

Agora ele se perguntava por que mesmo tinha ido até o local. Afinal era só um estudante. Bonito, mas ainda assim um estudante. Ele não tinha paciência para lidar com alguém que devia ser um pouco imaturo e que ainda se preocupava com a lição de casa.

Mesmo assim ele permaneceu dentro do carro, olhando na direção do pátio do colégio por onde alguns estudantes saiam. Com certeza as aulas já deveriam ter terminado e os que estavam ali deviam ser os que participavam de algum clube.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás até encostá-la no banco do carro e virou o rosto vendo o maço de cigarros jogado no banco do carona. Preguiçosamente, esticou sua mão, alcançado o maço, enquanto a outra vasculhava o próprio bolso em busca do isqueiro. Então pegou o único cigarro que ainda restava, acendo-o e deixando entre os lábios, abrindo o vidro do carro logo em seguida.

E enquanto tragava lentamente, relaxando, só então notando o quanto estava nervoso anteriormente, foi que viu o mesmo garoto loiro saindo do colégio. Talvez a sorte tenha decidido sorrir para ele aquele dia, foi o que pensou. Sem saber que algum tempo depois diria a si mesmo que aquilo não era sorte e sim uma peça divertida que o destino tinha decidido pregar nele.

Apagou seu cigarro ainda na metade, mesmo que aquele fosse o último, para só aí descer do carro, travando a porta e andando adiante, sem realmente saber o que faria ou diria para chamar a atenção do garoto. Ele não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer que o tinha visto em um café, o achado lindo e que queria dormir com ele uma ou até mesmo duas vezes se chegasse a valer a pena.

Então foi quando viu uma garota distraída deixar uma folha cair de dentro do pequeno caderno que trazia em mãos. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a folha e se aproximou do estudante, chamando-o.

- Hey! Acho que você deixou cair isso – disse, chegando ao lado do loiro que parou de andar, olhando com curiosidade o papel cor de rosa que Yuu o mostrava.

- Não é meu – respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio e Yuu não sabia se auto se parabenizava pela sua cara de pau, por ter praticamente surrupiado algo da garota que seguia para o lado oposto; ou se xingava sua idiotice uma segunda vez aquele dia.

Largou o papel no primeiro lixeiro que viu, automaticamente, mas não deixou de andar ao lado do loiro que por sua vez o olhava meio desconfiado.

- Você está me seguindo? – perguntou rispidamente e o moreno não pôde de deixar de arregalar os olhos ao perceber que deveria estar parecendo um idiota, por não ter idéia de como abordar o garoto.

- Hm, não... – respondeu meio ofendido. – Eu só quis ser educado, achei que o papel fosse seu.

O estudante o olhou quase incrédulo e sorriu com sarcasmos, se perguntando se aquele cara achava mesmo que ele fosse tão idiota pra acreditar naquilo.

- Claro... – murmurou, dando de ombros e se afastando em passos rápidos. Francamente, já tinha recebido cantadas melhores.

Já Yuu permaneceu parado se sentindo triplamente idiota.

- E ele ainda me fez perder metade de um cigarro – murmurou para si mesmo, rindo como se não acreditasse nisso e virando-se de costas, voltando para o seu carro.

* * *

Kouyou saiu do vestiário, já tomado banho e se encostou em uma das colunas decorativas enquanto esperava Akira. Riu baixo ao ver o garoto baixinho do segundo ano que sempre o observava derrubar desajeitadamente alguns livros no chão, só por ter visto-o ali. E logo em seguida Akira apareceu do seu lado, sem nem notar a cena.

- Então, vamos?

- Desculpa, Kou-chan, eu esqueci de avisar antes, só falta duas semanas para o campeonato de kendo e até lá eu tenho que treinar todos os dias.

- Tudo bem. Aparece lá em casa mais tarde, minha mãe anda reclamando que você nunca mais apareceu para o jantar.

Reita riu, assentindo e dizendo que depois do treino passaria por lá.

Kouyou ajeitou sua mochila nas costas e saiu, vendo Reita seguir para o dojo. Caminhou em direção ao pátio e, quando alcançou a saída, quase pensou em voltar novamente ao avistar o mesmo moreno do dia anterior mais adiante encostando a um carro preto.

Ele tinha consciência de que chamava a atenção das outras pessoas, mas não ao ponto de ser seguido. Talvez estivesse sendo convencido demais e o outro rapaz só estivesse ali novamente porque podia ter vindo buscar a irmã, namorada ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas ele mudou de idéia quando viu o moreno caminhar em sua direção, começando a cogitar se ele não era um desses loucos obsessivos que via na tv. E nessas horas Akira com aquela aparência de mal encarado fazia muita falta.

Por mais cauteloso que fosse e sua razão gritasse incomodamente para ele voltar para dentro do colégio ou ir embora o mais rápido possível, permaneceu parado, esperando que o outro se aproximasse. Ele não tinha reparado no dia anterior o piercing negro nos lábios vermelhos do moreno e muito menos no quanto ele era bonito.

- Outra folha perdida por aí? – perguntou sarcasticamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando o outro já estava bem perto.

Yuu curvou os lábios em sorriso mesmo que o loiro se mantivesse sério e ainda com aquele ar de quem o achava um idiota.

- Você já percebeu por que eu estou aqui, não é? – perguntou, sem rodeios ou joguinhos, indo direto como costumava fazer sempre, ainda que tivesse receio de assustar o estudante.

Kouyou não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a franzir a testa em estranhamento, sua razão gritando ainda mais alto que devia dar meia voltar e entrar no colégio.

- Eu te levo para tomar um café ou um chocolate quente e...

- E o resto é conseqüência... – o interrompeu quase incrédulo com o jeito em que estava sendo abordado e se perguntando se aquele cara tinha bom senso. Então voltou a falar com um tom quase divertido. – Você não achou mesmo que eu fosse aceitar, ou achou?

E sem esperar por uma resposta que obviamente não iria vir nunca - devido ao fato de Yuu estar se sentindo um idiota mais uma vez - se virou, dando as costas para ele e seguindo pela rua, aproveitando que alguns estudantes de sua turma estavam passando para segui-los. Ele é que não iria ser burro para correr o risco de andar sozinho e ser seguido pelo moreno.

Não que aquilo tivesse adiantado muito nos final das contas. Yuu aparecia quase todos os dias em frente o colégio, sem mais abordá-lo, apenas ali, esperando vencer o outro pelo cansaço ou pela persistência, apesar de ser sentir mais ridículo a cada dia que passava por agir daquela forma.

Ele só precisava parar de ir lá, admitindo para si mesmo que aquele não era o jeito mais correto de chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse e aceitando sua derrota.

Mas quando via já estava fugindo do trabalho e dirigindo até ali, talvez apenas porque quisesse ver o loiro mais uma vez.

Só que aquele dia a sorte pareceu ter virado para o seu lado novamente. E diferente dos anteriores, o loiro simplesmente andou até ele, parecendo bastante seguro de si.

Pela primeira vez Yuu se sentiu incerto, achando que iria fazer papel de idiota pela enésima vez, sentindo um frio estranho na barriga que só costumava sentir quando estava aprontando alguma travessura quando ainda era criança.

E naquele dia ele não soube o que tinha levado o estudante a perguntar se o chocolate quente de dias atrás ainda estava de pé com a condição de irem andando até a cafeteria que ficava ali perto. A mesma em que tinha visto o loiro pela primeira vez.

Mas tinha deixado para estranhar ou até mesmo questionar a aceitação outro dia, ignorando completamente a sensação boa que sentia por estar caminhando lado a lado com o loiro, mesmo que não trocassem uma palavra sequer.

Paixão nem sequer se passava pela sua cabeça. Amor a primeira vista muito menos. Aquilo era idiota demais.

_Continua..._


	2. Surprise me

** Capítulo 02 **– Surprise-me

-

E tudo tinha acontecido em um curto espaço de tempo. Ele não podia explicar muito bem o que na verdade não tinha explicação. Kouyou só achava que não havia mais nada a perder.

Então, quase como uma rebeldia, uma tentativa inútil de provocar ciúmes, decidiu sair com o moreno que ficava sempre na saída do colégio observando-o. Talvez se alguma coisa de errado acontecesse, Akira voltasse a direcionar toda sua atenção a ele e tudo estaria resolvido.

Kouyou sabia o quanto o pensamento era errado. Mas não se importava.

**x**

O silêncio na mesa do pequeno café chegava a ser constrangedor. O estudante loiro estava longe de se sentir confortável sob o olhar minucioso do rapaz a sua frente e já começava a se arrepender de ter tido a idéia absurda de aceitar o convite nada casual de ir tomar café com ele.

- Não vai nem me dizer seu nome?

- Takashima Kouyou – respondeu de súbito, a voz firme e calma camuflando todos os seus receios.

O moreno sorriu, quase felinamente e Kouyou podia até adivinhar que tipo de pensamentos ele estava tendo.

- Shiroyama Yuu – e o sorriso que seguiu ao nome foi tão perfeito que por um instante fez o outro esquecer que deveria ficar alerta.

Calmamente, o garoto loiro pegou sua xícara com café e tomou um gole pequeno apenas para se certificar da temperatura, enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar sobre si.

- Eu estou intrigado... – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha e inclinou um pouco o rosto para frente, apoiando o braço na mesa, perguntando de forma divertida. – O que fez você mudar de idéia e aceitar o meu convite? Consegui te vencer pelo cansaço?

- Não. Apenas tédio – respondeu, a voz ainda firme, surpreendendo Yuu com a resposta tão rápida. – Estou curioso em ver a até que ponto você pode ir. Então, por favor, não me decepcione e nem me deixe entediado.

Shiroyama por muito pouco não engasgou, conseguindo controlar sua reação desconcertante a tempo. Seria ridículo, pra não dizer coisa pior, se portar desse jeito na frente de um estudante. Era o garoto que devia estar desconcertado e não ele. Mas a resposta tinha dado margem para sua cabeça trabalhar em pensamentos nada castos.

E o quê o deixava mais chateado era que o outro parecia nem um pouco incomodado com suas palavras. Não que esperasse que ele corasse timidamente, mas toda aquela segurança deixava a impressão de que todas as intenções de conquistar o rapaz não teriam o menor efeito.

Yuu não estava nem um pouco acostumado com isso. Sem saber que a arma mais eficaz do estudante a sua frente, era justamente agir com frases dúbias e que deixariam caras como ele sem saber o que dizer.

Trocaram poucas palavras e o moreno, travado como nunca ficava, tinha certeza que tinha entediado o loiro com suas frases vazias e seu ar que tinha se tornado contrariado com o jeito petulante de Kouyou.

Mas nada disso o impediu de estar na saída do colégio, como já havia virado rotina, no dia seguinte, arriscando chamá-lo novamente para um café.

* * *

Kouyou andava relativamente contente. Ele não era hipócrita de negar que gostava dos olhares de admiração, mas ele não ligava ou se importava em tentar reparar. Mas agora ele estava realmente contente por ter chamado atenção de alguém como Shiroyama, mesmo sem saber dizer por que o moreno o extasiava tanto com seus olhares.

E agora ele tinha toda a atenção de Reita voltada para si novamente. Ele sabia o quanto estava sendo egoísta preocupando o amigo daquele jeito só para ter a atenção dele. E apesar da culpa em alguns momentos, aquilo não diminuía sua alegria interna quando o loiro da faixa perguntava com um semblante sério, sobre o rapaz moreno que aparecia de carro todo final de tarde em frente ao colégio.

- Eu não gosto dele – Akira resmungou largado em uma cadeira, enquanto Kouyou arrumava as anotações espalhadas na mesa do grêmio. – Alguma coisa no jeito dele...

- Eu já disse que você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu estou saindo com ele há uma semana e ele não fez absolutamente nada, nem me beijou ainda – o loiro mais alto tentou falar em um tom tranqüilizador, mas sua voz estava veladamente travessa. – E eu nem sou uma garota para ele me tratar desse jeito... Eu realmente achei que ele fosse tentar algo logo no nosso primeiro encontro, fiquei decepcionado.

Ele não mentira em nenhum ponto. Apesar dos olhares maliciosos, Yuu nem sequer o tocava, algumas esbarradas de mãos casuais e alguns toques leves quando precisava chamar a atenção dele, tudo necessário e claramente sem segundas intenções. E ao mesmo tempo em que achava isso divertido, por outro lado estava começando a se sentir frustrado.

- Eu não sei, Kou-chan... Talvez ele esteja te manipulando.

- Me manipulando? – lançou um olhar ainda mais divertido a Akira. Era mais fácil ele estar manipulando Yuu do que o contrário.

- Eu conheço você bem demais, Kou-chan. E ele pode ter percebido que você não vai agüentar muito tempo ficar nesse joguinho de encontros inocentes – Akira levantou, colocando a mochila nas costas ao ver o loiro ir até o seu lado e fazer o mesmo. – E talvez ele prefira que você o 'ataque' do que o contrário. Assim ele se exime de culpa.

- Culpa?

- Você ainda é de menor... Não que eu ache que alguma medida legal fosse tomada contra ele, você não é uma criança e como disse antes, não é uma garota. E não é como se ele também fosse absurdamente mais velho... Mas acho que é só pra descarrego de consciência, entende? – Akira abriu a porta e foi seguido por Kouyou.

É, fazia sentindo. Pelo pouco que tinha observado de Yuu aquilo encaixava perfeitamente com ele.

- Bom, eu realmente não me importaria com as intenções dele. Não é como se as minhas fossem diferentes.

O loiro da faixa lançou um olhar preocupado a ele, mas decidiu não dizer mais nada a respeito de suas deduções. Kouyou nunca tinha se apegado a ninguém mesmo, talvez estivesse se preocupando a toa.

- Mas se ele fizer qualquer coisa que você não queira, me avise pra eu partir a cara dele.

Kouyou riu, negando com um aceno, seus olhos atentos ao movimento do lado de fora assim que chegaram ao pátio do colégio.

- Eu sei me defender, huh?

- Mas não gosta de se meter nesse tipo de confusão. Me ligue se precisar – disse, se afastando ao avistar o moreno com o piercing nos lábios, encostado no carro esportivo preto.

Kouyou continuou andando em frente, contendo o sorriso ao ver Yuu, tão perfeitamente displicente, apoiado em seu carro, um sorriso já formado no canto dos lábios ao ver o estudante.

- Aonde vamos hoje? – perguntou assim que chegou perto o suficiente dele.

- Cinema e depois eu te levo pra jantar. Você precisa chegar cedo hoje em casa?

- Chegando antes das onze meus pais não reclamam – respondeu e Yuu deu espaço para que ele abrisse a porta do carro, dando a volta e sentando no banco do motorista. – Mas por que você subitamente quer me levar ao cinema? – perguntou assim que o moreno entrou no carro.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Kouyou, isso não combina com você – o repreendeu de forma zombeteira.

- Estava tentando tornar as coisas mais divertidas... Não sei por que essas tentativas de encontros românticos e quase formais se você não faz nada.

Yuu riu com o tom ligeiramente indignado do mais novo. Largou o cinto de segurança para poder virar de lado e fitá-lo, suas feições um pouco cômicas ao ver o discreto bico nos lábios perfeitamente desenhados do outro.

- Você faz um péssimo juízo de mim, Kouyou.

- Talvez eu esteja fazendo mesmo... O que você queria que eu pensasse de alguém que ficou me perseguindo.

- Eu não fiquei perseguindo você – todo o ar divertido tinha desaparecido das feições do rapaz mais velho ao ouvir a última frase e ele parecia quase ultrajado ao responder. – Eu apenas observava você de longe, todos os outros passos você deu por conta própria.

Um _click_ baixo se fez na cabeça do estudante e ele conteve o sorriso ao ver que Akira estava certo.

- E você quer que eu continue dando todos os passos, não é? – perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta, inclinando um pouco o corpo na direção dele.

Yuu parecia confuso com a pergunta, o que fez o mais novo revirar os olhos. As vezes ele era tão lento e verdadeiramente inocente - essa última parte em raros momentos - que chegava a deixar o estudante culpado por saber que estava usando o moreno. Chamar atenção de Reita. Enciumar Reita. _Esquecer_ Reita. Qualquer uma daquelas três opções servia.

- Eu não sei por que você tem tanto receio. Você não parece se importar com nada – murmurou, os olhos presos ao dele, seu corpo quase debruçado sobre o do moreno.

- O quê...? – e ele se xingou mentalmente, impaciente com a lerdeza de Yuu em um hora nem um pouco apropriada.

Com a mesma impaciência, se inclinou mais, fechando os olhos milésimos antes de pressionar os lábios contra os dele, gentilmente como se estivesse testando algo. O autocontrole de Yuu, provavelmente.

Mais aquele dia em particular o mais velho estava lento ao extremo e foi preciso que Kouyou invadisse a boca dele com a língua para que percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

E não havia mais hesitação em seus gestos quando correspondeu ao beijo sofregamente, como se estivesse necessitando daquele contato há um longo tempo. Suas mãos puxavam o corpo do estudante contra o seu, pressionando, talvez machucando devido a intensidade, mas ele não podia se refrear quando tinha os lábios macios com que vinha sonhado nos últimos dias, pressionando os seus.

Ele se esqueceu que devia se conter, todos os esforços de não assustar o loiro indo por água abaixo quando teve a língua sugada e as mãos dele segurando seu rosto.

Apertou a coxa do mais novo, sua outra mão buscando a pele dele quando adentrava a camisa, pressionando os dígitos e testando a textura com a ponta deles.

Kouyou arfou, parando o beijo e só então notando que estava quase no colo do outro, o espaço limitado do carro tornando a posição um pouco desconfortável. Agradeceu internamente por ao menos os vidros do carro serem escuros o suficiente para que ninguém visse aquela cena.

Yuu já corria os lábios suavemente pela sua garganta, fazendo-o ofegar baixinho em meio a um suspiro, os lábios entreabertos em uma tentativa de dizer algo. Mas antes tentou ordenar os pensamentos, tentando planejar os seus atos.

- Yuu... – chamou, estranhando o próprio tom de voz que mais parecia um ronronar manhoso. Levou as mãos até os ombros dele, em uma tentativa de afastá-lo com suavidade, apenas o suficiente para poder fitar o rosto do moreno. – Aqui é muito... sufocante – reclamou, uma das pernas em um ângulo incômodo.

O moreno riu suave contra seu pescoço, acariciando a pele antes de afrouxar os braços ao redor dele e indicar que voltasse a se sentar no banco.

- Posso mudar os planos do cinema, então?

- Me surpreenda, eu já disse – resmungou, se acomodando no estofado e ligando o som antes de colocar o cinto de segurança.

Yuu riu novamente, dando partida no carro.

* * *

- Certo, quando eu falei pra você me surpreender eu não achei que fosse tanto. E isso só me faz voltar a fazer mau juízo da sua pessoa – disse zombeteiro, os olhos observadores vasculhando cada detalhe do pequeno apartamento. – Até que você é organizado... – murmurou, acariciando os braços dele ao redor do seu corpo e contento um suspiro ao ter o pescoço beijado.

- Agora você não tem razões para reclamar sobre espaço e falta de ar... – murmurou no mesmo tom que ele, sua mão adentrando a camisa dele.

- Você não devia tirar sarro de um claustrofóbico – resmungou, atento as mãos de Yuu que pressionavam sua pele de forma prazerosa, admitindo a si mesmo que talvez as coisas estivessem saindo um pouco do seu controle. Não estava nos seus planos atiçar o moreno a ponto dele levá-lo até o seu apartamento.

A intenção de Yuu ficou ainda mais evidente quando teve suas costas pressionadas contra a parede e o pescoço sugado fortemente, provavelmente marcando-o.

- Hey... – murmurou em meio a um ofego, xingando-se mentalmente ao ver como sua respiração estava descompassada e que seu corpo começava a reagir aos toques de Yuu.

- Você quer que eu te surpreenda, Kouyou? – o moreno desafivelou o cinto do mais novo mesmo sem resposta.

- _Hai_... – murmurou, mordendo o lábio com força ao ouvir a própria voz. Estava se deixando levar por Yuu e agora já não tinha nenhum controle de suas ações ou das do moreno.

E o pior era admitir que não desejava ter mais nenhum controle.

– O quê... o quê você vai fazer? – perguntou ao ver o outro se abaixar, deixando beijos pelo seu peito e tórax até alcançar o cós da calça e se deter ali, erguendo o rosto para fitar o loiro.

- Surpreender você, Kouyou... – murmurou quase inaudível, um sorriso malicioso adornando os lábios cheios.

E Kouyou apenas manteve os olhos abertos a tempo de vê-lo descer o zíper da sua calça com a boca.

Continua...


	3. Lust

**Capítulo 03** - Lust

-

– _O quê... o quê você vai fazer? – perguntou ao ver o outro se abaixar, deixando beijos pelo seu peito e tórax até alcançar o cós da calça e se deter ali, erguendo o rosto para fitar o loiro._

_- Surpreender você, Kouyou... – murmurou quase inaudível, um sorriso malicioso adornando os lábios cheios._

_E Kouyou apenas manteve os olhos abertos a tempo de vê-lo descer o zíper da sua calça com a boca._

O estudante arfou em meio a respiração já descompassada. A visão de Yuu de joelhos e com a boca próxima de sua excitação, tão submisso, fazendo seus pensamentos ficarem embaçados e sem conclusão. Ele sentiu a fisgada suave em seu baixo ventre e as maçãs do seu rosto esquentarem junto com o calor que parecia queimar toda sua pele.

Mas seus olhos permaneciam presos aos do moreno, mesmo que suas pálpebras estivessem pesadas em conseqüência das sensações que assolavam seu corpo. E Yuu continuava fitando-o, as mãos na altura de seus quadris, presas na camisa branca e o rosto absurdamente próximo de onde o loiro mais desejava ser tocado.

Então, atendendo ao pedido mudo de seu olhar, Yuu roçou o nariz por cima da boxer preta que o estudante usava, enquanto seus dedos brincavam no elástico, no intuito de tirá-la.

Kouyou antecipando o que viria, inclinou a cabeça para trás, cerrando os olhos, seu coração batendo forte contra o peito. Mas o toque que esperava nunca veio e sua ereção continuou presa na roupa íntima, incomodando-o.

Abriu os olhos, pendendo o rosto para frente e voltando a fitar Yuu de forma interrogativa. E recebeu como resposta um sorriso malicioso, notando o quanto os lábios do outro eram tentadores.

- Eu quero que você olhe – Yuu murmurou antes de puxar a roupa íntima do outro para baixo.

Por um instante Kouyou não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Mas foi só sentir a sensação quente e úmida que envolveu sua ereção que ele mudou completamente de idéia.

* * *

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Akira exclamou, completamente chocado. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele era um desses pervertidos que tem tara por colegiais e...

- Reita! – Uruha jogou uma almofada acertando em cheio rosto do amigo. – Eu já disse que não foi nada disso... Eu meio que o provoquei e essas foram as conseqüências. E não estou reclamando, foi simplesmente...

- Oh, não fale! Não fale! – o loiro da faixa tampou os ouvidos infantilmente, fazendo o outro rir.

- Você é tão bobo as vezes, Kira...

- Seus pais não falaram nada por você ter chegado tarde ontem?

- Você sabe que eles não reclamam se eu chegar a tempo do 'toque de recolher', continuar com boas notas e cumprir com as minhas obrigações. _Okaa-san_ só estava preocupada se eu tinha me alimentado bem e levado um casaco, você sabe como ela é paranóica... – murmurou, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão.

- Aposto que você mentiu e disse que estava na biblioteca e não com um universitário pervertido...

Kouyou riu mais uma vez, assentindo de forma travessa, enquanto retirava os livros da mochila e os espalhava na cama.

- Agora deixa eu terminar de estudar... Vou encontrar com ele mais tarde.

- Ah, claro... Agora você só quer saber do pervertido-san – o loiro, sentado ao pé da cama, resmungou, pegando o próprio caderno e começando a fazer a lição de casa.

- Não fique com ciúmes, Kira... – disse em um tom ainda divertido e se despojando na cama.

E se surpreendeu ao notar que sua felicidade não tinha nada haver com os ciúmes ou a preocupação de Akira. Que seu intuito de provocar alguma reação ao melhor amigo por quem era secretamente apaixonado, já não importava mais.

Ele nem sabia se ainda podia dizer que era apaixonado por Akira. Não quando todos os seus pensamentos eram povoados por um certo moreno e seu piercing negro nos lábios.

* * *

- Hey! Eu trouxe você aqui pra nós divertimos e não pra você ficar aí fazendo seu dever de casa – Yuu reclamou, sentando atrás do mais novo e envolvendo a cintura dele com o braço.

Kouyou estava com o dorso debruçado sobre a mesinha de centro que tinha na sala de Yuu entre o sofá e a TV, os cadernos com as anotações e os livros espalhados, enquanto escrevia algo cuidadosamente.

- Eu te avisei que tinha que terminar isso aqui, minha nota em física caiu... – murmurou, sem realmente prestar atenção ao moreno, toda sua concentração voltada as questões que resolvia.

- Mas, Kou-chan... quase nunca eu tenho folga do trabalho, meu avô anda querendo comer meu fígado e mesmo assim eu tiro um tempinho pra ficar com você e nem tenho atenção – resmungou em um tom dramático, fazendo o loiro rir e revirar os olhos.

Ergueu o dorso, encostando-o no peito nu do mais velho e se apoiando ali, os livros e o dever de casa já esquecido.

- Você parece uma daquelas crianças mimadas, Yuu, querendo atenção o tempo inteiro – murmurou, falsamente chateado. - Além do mais hoje é domingo e você não ia trabalhar de qualquer forma.

- A culpa é sua, Kou-chan, eu estou completamente viciado em você... no seu perfume, na sua pele, nos gemidos que só eu faço você vocalizar... – sussurrou a última parte, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo.

- Hm... – mordeu o próprio lábio, contendo assim o gemido prestes a se formar, sentindo as mãos de Yuu adentrarem sua camisa e tocar seu abdômen, acariciando com os dígitos. – Isso não é justo...

- Não... – murmurou, afastando as mechas loiras e pressionando seus lábios na nuca dele, enquanto seus dedos começavam a desabotoar a camisa que ele usava, tocando com os dígitos cada pedaço de pele exposta. – Mas eu não posso jogar justo com você me enlouquecendo desse jeito, Kouyou.

- Mas eu não fiz nada – disse, contendo o tom divertido e acariciando os braços dele, um sorriso já adornando os lábios ao inclinar o rosto para trás. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, virando um pouco de lado e escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno.

- E você precisa fazer alguma coisa, usando esses shorts indecentes, Kouyou? – indagou, deslizando as mãos até alcançarem as coxas do estudante, apertando-as.

O outro riu contra a pele dele, dando um beijo estalado e roçando o nariz.

- Estava muito quente quando eu saí de casa.

- Eu não quero nem imaginar você saindo de casa e vindo até aqui desse jeito – grunhiu, deixando uma mordida no pescoço dele e sugando a pele na intenção de marcar.

Kouyou riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e deixando as mãos em cima das de Yuu, fazendo-o pressionar mais sua pele.

* * *

Se soubesse, se tivesse adivinhado que essas seriam as conseqüências, talvez não tivesse aceitado o primeiro convite de sair com Yuu. Ou talvez tivesse feito tudo exatamente do mesmo jeito, testando e se divertindo tranquilamente, enquanto tudo não passava disso para ambos.

Ele só não esperava que começasse a reparar mais em Yuu, nas coisas bobas que ele dizia do nada ou como se perdia no meio da conversar quando ficava fitando-o.

E era quase irônico que tivesse ficado preso na própria teia que havia tecido, sabendo que nem poderia culpar Yuu, quando tinha sido senhor de cada uma das suas ações, plenamente consciente e seduzindo-o.

Ele sabia que Yuu não nutria nada especial por ele, era só o mais novo caso, talvez um pouco mais longo do que o moreno pretendia, já que Kouyou convenientemente não cobrava nada dele além da mesma diversão.

Mas as coisas tinham deixado de ser divertidas desde que se viu desejando mais do que recebia. Ele queria a atenção total do moreno, poder assumir um relacionamento sério e não apenas dividir a cama em meio a gemidos ou qualquer outro cômodo do apartamento do outro.

- Hey, o que você tanto pensa aí, hein? – Yuu perguntou, se aproximando dele e entregando um copo de suco.

Kouyou se perdeu alguns segundos na visão do moreno usando apenas uma boxer azul escuro, enquanto se sentava na cama. Se ajeitou entre as cobertas, puxando mais o lençol e agradecendo pelo suco, dando de ombros em relação a pergunta.

- Nada, pra falar a verdade...

- Está preocupado com a hora? Eu te levo pra casa – o moreno se inclinou sobre ele, beijando logo abaixo da garganta e arrastando os lábios até alcançar um ponto sensível atrás da orelha.

- Hm, não... eu posso ligar pra casa, dizer que vou dormir na casa do Kira... – respondeu, deixando o copo de suco intocado no criado mudo.

- Então podemos aproveitar um pouco mais?! – Yuu ergueu o rosto, fitando-o, os olhos brilhando como de uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar o melhor presente.

O mais novo riu, levando uma mão até as mechas do moreno e afagando-as.

- É, amanhã não tem aula... você não vai trabalhar, podemos passar o dia juntos e... – se calou ao ver o olhar do mais velho mudar para uma expressão confusa e logo em seguida ele afastar um pouco, sentando direito na cama e parecendo desconcertado com algo.

- Eu não sei, Kou-chan... eu tenho que... Eu acho melhor te levar pra casa ainda hoje...

Kouyou sabia bem o que aquela reação significava.

Levantou, ainda enrolado no lençol e procurando por suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, deixando o outro ainda mais confuso.

- Você não precisa me levar, não está tão tarde assim – disse com o tom ameno, só querendo sair fora dali o mais rápido que conseguisse.

- Qual o problema, Kouyou? – o moreno também se levantou, afastando os lençóis parecendo preocupado.

- Problema nenhum, eu só não quero te dar trabalho – murmurou, vestindo a calça jeans.

- Não vai ser trabalho eu te levar em casa, Kou...

O loiro bufou, sem disfarçar a irritação dessa vez enquanto vestia a camisa. Ajeitou as mechas que insistiam em cair pelo rosto e olhou o moreno diretamente.

- Não preciso mesmo que você me leve, Yuu. Não use dessas cordialidades quando você já conseguiu o que queria.

- Do que... do que você está falando? – perguntou, se aproximando dele, a testa franzida em um sinal claro de que não havia entendido.

- Você vai mesmo me fazer ser mais claro do que isso, Yuu? – Kouyou já tinha o tom de voz exasperado diante da confusão do outro. – Eu estou dizendo que você não tem que ser gentil comigo, nem tentar me agradar e mimar quando você já conseguiu me _foder_ vezes e vezes seguidas!

- O quê...? – o moreno estava perplexo tanto pelo linguajar que nunca tinha escutado do outro quanto pela acusação implícita.

- Isso só torna tudo mais difícil – disse, mais pra si mesmo. – Estou querendo dizer que estou cansado disso. No começo estava tudo bem, mas estou cansado dessa situação, Yuu. Não quero que você apareça pra me buscar no colégio só quando estiver com vontade de transar, me limitando a te ver quando for apenas conveniente pra você.

- Você não está dizendo o que eu estou pensando, está? – perguntou, negando com um aceno e afastando-se dele. – Está perfeito desse jeito, Kouyou, não estrague tudo...

- Estou cansado dessa relação que um usa o outro, eu sei que não começamos da forma certa, mas...

- Não! Eu já disse que está perfeito assim...

- Apenas pra você! Não é mais o suficiente pra mim, eu não quero só isso...

- Não comece, Kouyou. Você é muito mais maduro do que isso. Não comece a agir como um adolescente da sua idade.

O mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você tem idéia do que está dizendo? Você acha mesmo que eu estou sendo imaturo? Você que tem pavor de relacionamentos e eu que sou o imaturo?! – perguntou, quase rindo de forma sarcástica.

- Eu disse pra você parar de agir como um adolescente!

- Pare você de agir como o adolescente que você não é – esbravejou, pegando o casaco largado no chão e saindo do quarto, pisando duro. E fez questão de bater a porta do apartamento, praguejando baixo contra o moreno idiota que tinha deixado no apartamento.

Ao menos tinha colocado um fim naquilo a tempo de sair inteiro e praticamente intacto. Ficaria irritado, de mau humor pela próxima semana, ligaria para Akira só para xingar Yuu, mas pelo menos não estava despedaçado.

Porque ele sabia quando dar fim em uma situação antes de se machucar.

_Continua..._


	4. To Go Back

**Capítulo 04****: **To Go Back

-

Ele vinha reagindo muito bem sem o outro. Ainda se pegava pensando, lembrando dos beijos que queimavam sua pele e da forma como o moreno pronunciava seu nome. Mas ele não tinha de fato sentido falta de nada daquilo. Nada que alguns xingamentos, banhos frios e um pouquinho de chocolate não resolvessem.

Tinha decidido dar um fim na hora certa e Yuu nem tinha procurado-o durante aqueles dias. E mesmo que procurasse ele sabia que diria não sem muitos problemas.

Mas por que então tinha sentido um aperto no peito acompanhado de um imenso alívio quando reconheceu o carro do mais velho estacionado na saída do colégio?

- ...Fui tentar falar com ele quando o vi saindo da sala na hora do almoço hoje, mas assim que cheguei perto ele arregalou os olhos e grudou no namorado do Nao-kun, fugindo como se tivesse visto uma assombração – Akira falava meio desanimado ao seu lado, mas Kouyou registrava as palavras de forma vaga. – Não sei mais o que fazer... estava comentando isso mais cedo com Hiroto-kun durante o treino... Ei você tá me ouvindo?

Desviou os olhos do carro, fitando o amigo, tentando se situar.

- Desculpe, Reita... O que você disse?

- Qual o problema, Kou-chan? Você anda aéreo esses dias – o loiro da faixa bufou irritado.

- Acho que estou com sono, não ando dormindo muito bem – respondeu e se desculpou mais uma vez em seguida, recomeçando a andar.

Akira, que era tão perspicaz quanto Kouyou, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com o loiro, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto, torcendo para que estivesse enganado.

- Vamos estudar juntos hoje? Estou com dúvidas em química – disse, tentando desviar o foco do amigo do que quer que fosse.

Mas Kouyou parou de andar abruptamente e virou-se para fitá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior como se relutasse no que iria fazer.

- Pode ser mais tarde, Kira? Eu passo na sua casa. Me lembrei agora que tenho que organizar uma coisas no grêmio por conta do festival...

- Eu fico pra te ajudar – Akira ofereceu, mas o loiro mais alto negou com um aceno.

- Não precisa... É melhor você ir pra casa, começar a estudar e quando eu passar lá só faço tirar suas dúvidas.

- Hm, certo. Então até mais tarde, Kou-chan...

Akira sabia que o amigo estava mentindo, que provavelmente não havia nada para organizar, mas ele não ia impedir Kouyou de fazer as próprias escolhas, ainda mais sabendo que não adiantaria de nada no final das contas. Fingiu não notar o carro preto estacionado mais adiante e recomeçou a andar.

Prevendo que quando Kouyou caísse em si, a única coisa que poderia fazer seria estar junto dele para reconfortá-lo.

* * *

Yuu respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Mais uma vez ele se via ali, em frente ao colégio, esperando Kouyou aparecer. Tinha decidido que não veria mais o estudante quando ele achou de estragar tudo naquele sábado à noite. Porque o moreno sabia que se insistisse para que continuassem se vendo, só teria problemas e cobranças.

Mas durante todos aqueles dias vinha se controlando para não pegar o telefone e ligar para Kouyou ou aparecer no colégio, sempre que se lembrava dos momentos partilhados com o outro.

E aquilo já estava o enlouquecendo. Kouyou estava em sua mente até mesmo enquanto dormia, fosse com sonhos inocentes ou algo que o fazia acordar precisando urgentemente de um banho frio.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, quando se deu conta já estava fugindo hoje do trabalho e dirigindo até o colégio, esperando ele aparecer. E ele só queria entender as razões daquilo tudo, o porquê de sentir um frio engraçado no pé da barriga toda vez que via o loiro.

Mas ele nunca ousava concluir o pensamento.

A única coisa que podia fazer era torcer para que Kouyou continuasse se mostrando sensato o suficiente para não querer falar com ele.

E quase gemeu de frustração ao ver o loiro dispensando o rapaz com a estranha faixa no nariz, antes de caminhar em direção ao seu carro com o ar petulante que deixava Yuu ainda mais rendido aos caprichos dele.

Oscilando entre relutância e ansiedade, destravou a porta do carro e deitou a cabeça no volante enquanto esperava o estudante entrar.

Kouyou manteve-se parado durante alguns instantes, pensando na tamanha burrice que estava prestes a fazer e se perguntando por que sentia tanta vontade de ver Yuu se já tinha decido que não queria nada com ele. Era estupidez demais insistir em algo que estava fadado a não dar certo, ainda mais sabendo que poderia sair machucado.

Então aquela fagulha bem pequenininha de que o mais velho tivesse mudado de idéia e que talvez quisesse tentar algo certo dessa vez, se fez presente, deixando-o ainda mais inquieto. Talvez inconscientemente soubesse que aquilo nunca seria verdade.

Mesmo assim entrou no carro, com uma expressão extremamente irritada estampando o rosto bonito e deixando um suspiro resignado escapar, sem fitar o moreno.

- O que faz aqui, Yuu?

O moreno o olhou durante alguns segundos, meio perdido, seus dedos formigando para tocar a pele do mais novo. Então apoiou a testa no volante, fechando os olhos brevemente e suspirando igual ao outro antes de começar a falar.

- Eu não queria ter vindo. Não queria mesmo. Até por que eu tenho uma pilha de relatórios chatos me esperando e eu preciso entregar isso até amanhã – desabafou, uma das mãos apertando o volante com força sem que percebesse. – Quando você saiu do meu apartamento aquele dia, era o ponto final e achei que estivesse satisfeito com isso. Mas eu senti saudades, Kou-chan... Eu não sei explicar. Nada mudou, sabe? Eu só senti saudades – murmurou cansado.

Kouyou riu de forma amarga, se controlando para não afagar as mechas macias do moreno.

- Você é inacreditável, Yuu. Completamente idiota e inacreditável.

- Eu sei... – o mais velho riu, virando novamente o rosto, fitando-o diretamente. – E também que o certo é deixar você ir, mas eu não quero isso.

- Sabe o que é mais chato? – Kouyou perguntou de repente ao se dar conta de algo, vendo os olhos de Yuu questionadores e curiosos ao escutá-lo. – É que eu não posso nem te culpar... Quer dizer, você nunca me enganou, sempre deixou tudo muito claro a respeito do que tínhamos mesmo que não tivesse colocado isso em palavras.

- Até hoje eu me pergunto por que você aceitou o meu convite.

- Burrice – o loiro conclui, não querendo contar a verdade. – E curiosidade também. Eu já disse que queria ver até onde você ia, mas me perdi no meio disso... – resmungou, revirando os olhos. – De fato, eu acho que fui o mais idiota nisso tudo.

Yuu riu, erguendo a cabeça e virando um pouco o corpo de lado, afagando as mechas do loiro em um ato quase inconsciente.

- E você está repetindo praticamente o mesmo erro agora, não é? – perguntou, pela primeira vez soando meio culpado. – Talvez eu devesse ir mesmo embora, agir como um adulto ao menos uma vez. Você merece algo melhor, Kou-chan...

O loiro assentiu, mas em contradição escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho, passando um dos braços em volta da cintura dele e se condenando pelo que ia dizer, mas ainda assim agindo conforme sua vontade.

- Seria clichê demais ter direito a uma despedida?

Yuu riu baixo, negando com um aceno, ainda afagando as mechas loiras e inclinando o rosto para roçar o nariz nelas.

- Você não devia fazer isso comigo, Kou-chan... Nem com você... – murmurou, tão ou mais resignado que o outro, mas sabendo que não iria resistir.

* * *

Yuu entregou as chaves ao estudante, para que ele pudesse abrir a porta enquanto deixava beijos pela nuca do loiro, seus braços em volta da cintura dele, apertando-o suavemente.

Aquilo era cruel demais com Kouyou, talvez estivesse deixando ele cair sozinho em um abismo sem volta, mas não conseguia dizer não aos carinhos e toques do mais novo. Ia além da sua sanidade.

Mordeu a pele com força, arrancando um gemido longo do outro, a porta sendo devidamente fechada com o pé. E foi o próprio Kouyou que o guiou pelo apartamento, virando-se de frente para ele e puxando a gravata frouxa do moreno para que pudesse pressionar os lábios contra os dele.

E nada mais se passava na cabeça de Yuu a partir desse ponto, há não ser a vontade de manchar a pele branquinha de Kouyou, com as marcas que deixava ao sugar cada pedaço exposto ou ao pressionar com força seus dígitos. E como prêmio ele recebia os gemidos roucos que escapavam dos lábios entreabertos, como se suplicasse por mais.

Sem paciência para chegar até o quarto, pressionou o mais novo contra a mesa, descendo sua boca e arrastando os lábios pela pele clara, marcando-a enquanto tratava de desabotoar o uniforme dele e afrouxar a gravata.

E sem a menor cerimônia, Kouyou sentou em cima da mesa, puxando o moreno e o deixando entre suas pernas, livrando-o da gravata e buscando os botões da camisa, soltando-os de suas respectivas casas, atipicamente afoito.

Ele só queria ter certeza que seria de Yuu novamente, durante alguns minutos. Depois ele pensaria em como lidar com aquilo, em um jeito de esquecer o moreno.

Arfou quando os dígitos do outro tocaram seu tórax, a pele queimando ante o toque, os lábios dele logo abaixo da sua garganta deixando uma trilha de beijos úmidos e leves mordidas. E quando deu por si já tinha tirado a camisa de Yuu, os dedos correndo apressadamente até o cós da calça dele.

Mas perdeu qualquer controle de suas ações e sua linha já precária de raciocínio, quando sentiu o toque quente e úmido da língua do outro em seu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-o arquear suavemente as costas, as mãos apoiadas na borda da mesa.

Yuu sugou o botão rosado, dando igual atenção ao outro, deixando-os intumescidos. E quase sorriu quando ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver o loiro com os lábios entreabertos em um gemido mudo, tão entregue e com os olhos cerrados.

Ele amava a expressão de deleite que conseguia arrancar do estudante, mais do que amava o corpo dele.

Se aproximou a ponto de colar o peito desnudo ao dele, seus braços firmes envolvendo o loiro, encaixando a boca logo abaixo da orelha, um gemido curto e rouco escapando dos lábios ao sentir as pernas dele o envolverem. Já podia sentir a semi-ereção do outro pressionando seu baixo ventre, um gemido igual ao seu sendo vocalizado pelo mais novo.

E em uma lentidão torturante, afastou-se apenas o suficiente para desabotoar a calça do loiro, seus dedos propositalmente roçando no sexo dele, fazendo-o ofegar em antecipação.

Sem a menor pressa, começou a livrá-lo da calça junto com a roupa de baixo, deixando beijos na pele dele, arrastando os lábios e mordendo de leve logo abaixo do umbigo do mais novo antes de puxá-lo para que saísse da mesa, virando-o de costas. E roçou o baixo ventre contras nádegas macias, suas mãos pressionando as coxas grossas, marcando-as brevemente, sua ereção incomodamente ainda pressa na calça.

Kouyou virou o rosto, ligeiramente surpreso, mordendo o lábio com força para conter os gemidos. Mas logo voltou a entreabri-los, deixando um novo gemido escapar, quando o moreno os fez inclinar em direção a mesa até que o loiro apoiasse o peito, ficando completamente exposto.

- Yuu... – protestou, as bochechas ficando vermelhas, mas se perdeu no que ia dizer quando teve o sexo envolvido pela mão do moreno, passando a se apoiar mais na mesa.

- Se é a ultima vez tem que ser inesquecível, Kou-chan... – murmurou contra a orelha dele, ao se inclinar. Mas o contato não durou muito. Yuu se afastou um pouco, recebendo outro protesto do estudante ao deixar de envolver seu membro.

Desabotoou a calça rapidamente, já não se contendo mais, deixando-a cair pelas pernas e afastando-a com os pés para longe, dando o mesmo destino a roupa íntima.

Mas com o pouco autocontrole que ainda restava, debruçou-se novamente sobre o outro, seus lábios alcançando a nuca dele, beijando a pele ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia o primeiro dígito, recebendo um gemido languido em resposta enquanto seus lábios trilhavam caminhos úmidos pelos ombros dele até seu pescoço

- Você é tão lindo, Kou-chan... – sussurrou, pressionando com os lábios um ponto atrás da orelha, um segundo dígito indo fazer companhia ao primeiro. – Tem idéia disso?

Foi com prazer que notou o outro se contorcer levemente e fechar os olhos, mordendo com força o lábio já inchado, enquanto movimentava seus dígitos, preparando o mais novo, fazendo-o gemer entrecortado e longamente ao tocar um ponto sensível no interior dele.

- E-eu... não agüento mais, Yuu... – pediu em um novo arfar, sentindo o peito bater forte.

E foi só ouvir o tom quase suplicante, que o moreno retirou seus dedos do interior do outro, erguendo-se novamente. Com toda a calma que ainda possuía, posicionou sua ereção contra a entrada dele, a mão livre passando a acariciar a cintura em um carinho lento. Então começou a penetrar o loiro lentamente, um ofego abandonando os lábios ao sentir a resistência inicial sobre o seu membro ao invadir o corpo do estudante pouco a pouco.

Kouyou apoiou as mãos na mesa, pressionando os dígitos contra a madeira, os olhos cerrados com força, mergulhado na sensação de estar sendo preenchido. E nem se deu conta do gemido mais alto que saiu de seus lábios quando Yuu voltou a se debruçar sobre o seu corpo, o peito dele colado em suas costas, enquanto afundava mais em seu corpo.

Ele mal registrava os beijos que eram distribuídos em seu pescoço e na leve carícia em sua cintura, perdido na sensação prazerosa, misturada com o ligeiro incomodo de ter sido invadido, magoando o próprio lábio devido a força com que o mordia.

Aos poucos foi notando os batimentos acelerados de Yuu, a respiração colidindo contra sua pele, fazendo-o arrepiar com suavidade, os corpos perfeitamente encaixados. Para só então, mover um pouco o quadril em um pedido mudo, sendo prontamente atendido.

Seu corpo arrepio violentamente quando Yuu saiu e afundou novamente em seu interior, as unhas curtas cravadas na cintura do loiro, sua outra mão por cima da do estudante, entrelaçando os dedos, provavelmente sem ter idéia do quanto o simples gesto aqueceu gostosamente o peito dele.

Kouyou desejou secretamente que aquele momento nunca acabasse, assim poderia fugir da realidade, esquecer que o moreno não pertencia a ele verdadeiramente, que ele talvez nem lembrasse mais do seu nome depois de alguns meses.

E em meio as confusas divagações, gemeu baixo quando sua ereção foi novamente envolvida pela mão do moreno, sentindo a leve ardência onde agora se encontrava marcado pelas unhas dele, voltando a cerrar os olhos quando sua nuca foi beijada carinhosamente e seu nome sussurrado em meio a um gemido rouco.

Sequer podia fitar os olhos de Yuu uma última vez enquanto partilhavam aquele momento. Mas ainda assim era reconfortante o carinho que ele dedicava a si, talvez sem nem perceber.

E aquilo só deixava o turbilhão de emoções ainda mais difícil de controlar. Já não conseguia negar pra si mesmo o que estava acontecendo, mas não importava mais aquela altura. Ele já tinha se deixado perder, sabia disso assim que tomou a decisão de entrar no carro do mais velho.

Sufocou os gemidos junto com o bolo enorme em sua garganta, sabendo o quanto seria ridículo chorar, que não deveria pensar, nem se preocupar com isso agora. Ao invés disso, sorriu quando Yuu roçou o nariz em sua bochecha, a estocada mais firme deixando seu corpo trêmulo e a mente nublada.

E não demorou muito para se desfazer na mão do mais velho, espasmos percorrendo todo o corpo ao gemer longamente o nome dele.

Segundos depois Yuu se desfazia também ao atingir o ápice, o corpo tombando pesadamente sobre o do loiro, fazendo-o arfar uma última vez, ainda perdido nas sensações.

Algum tempo depois, o moreno saiu de cima dele cuidadosamente e com ainda mais cuidado puxou o estudante para os braços, apoiando as costas dele em seu peito para que se sentassem no chão.

Continuou abraçado a ele, afastando as mechas úmidas grudadas na nuca do mais novo e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sussurrando tão baixo que nem foi possível ouvir.

- Hm? – Kouyou abriu os olhos, se apoiando mais contra o peito dele, seu braço por cima do braço do moreno que envolvia sua cintura, aproveitando aquele carinho dispensando para si talvez inconscientemente.

- _Uruha_... – Yuu murmurou novamente, a voz rouca, fazendo o estudante arrepiar com o sussurro. – Quis chamar você assim desde a primeira vez que te vi – confessou, meio incerto, os olhos fechados ao roçar os lábios na pele úmida devido ao suor.

E não pode ver o sorriso que se formou nos lábios perfeitamente desenhados.

Uruha buscou se aconchegar mais nos braços dele, esquecendo-se de todo o resto. Deixando toda a lamentação por estar apaixonado por alguém tão desapegado para depois.

Agora só queria esquecer de tudo no calor dos braços dele.

_Continua..._


	5. Is Beyond Words

**Capítulo 05:** Is Beyond Words

-

- Não sei se é uma boa te deixar aqui, já está tarde – Yuu resmungou, sem se dar ao trabalho de conter sua preocupação.

Kouyou se virou para ele, a mão prestes a abrir a porta do carro e tentou sorrir, mas desistiu quando percebeu que provavelmente iria parecer muito falso.

- O que eu não posso é aparecer essa hora na frente de casa, saindo do seu carro.

O mais velho soltou um muxoxo frustrado. Havia parado o carro logo no começo da rua que o outro morava a um pedido do mesmo, que alegara que por já ter passado da hora de chegar em casa, sua mãe deveria estar aflita espreitando na janela.

- Olha, não tem o menor perigo, essa rua é tranqüila e minha casa é aquela ali – apontou, já abrindo a porta. – A quarta.

- Vou ficar aqui até você entrar pelo portão - acendeu um cigarro automaticamente, seu estômago dando voltas indicando um nervosismo que ele não sabia explicar de onde vinha, e tragou longamente ao abrir a janela do carro.

- Não precisa, Yuu... Eu já disse que não tem o menor perigo – Kouyou resmungou, visivelmente irritado com a preocupação desnecessária. Como se já não bastasse a super proteção de Akira, da sua mãe e das suas três irmãs mais velhas, ainda tinha que ter o mesmo vindo de Yuu.

- Eu só quero garantir. Não sou tão irresponsável quanto você pensa, pra te deixar largado no meio da rua.

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas desistiu de contra-argumentar, sabendo o quanto Yuu era teimoso. Até achava o gesto irritantemente adorável já que não entendia o porquê do mais velho se preocupar com alguém que nem veria mais, mas não é como se fosse uma pessoa indefessa e que podia ser atacada a qualquer momento.

Colocou a primeira perna para fora do carro, mas antes que saísse, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e se desequilibrou voltando a sentar na poltrona, os lábios do moreno sendo devidamente pressionados contra os seus.

E quando viu já correspondia ao beijo de forma necessitada, puxando algumas mechas de Yuu entre os dedos, permitindo se perder durante alguns segundos até que o contato findasse.

Quando o beijo foi quebrado, sentiu o roçar dos lábios do outro contra sua bochecha, só então notando a mão dele firmemente em sua cintura.

- O beijo de despedida – Yuu murmurou divertido, afrouxando o aperto na cintura dele, permitindo assim que se separassem.

Sorriu ao escutá-lo, negando com um aceno e saltando do carro antes que começassem a se agarrar ali mesmo.

- Você já me deu uma porção de beijos de despedida nas últimas duas horas, Yuu – tentou reclamar, mas seu tom saiu tão exultante que fez o moreno rir de forma gostosa, o som mandando uma sensação quente em seu peito.

Sem dizer mais nada, fechou a porta do carro e começou a andar pela calçada, o gosto de nicotina mentolada já tão típico de Yuu, presente em seus lábios.

Olhou o relógio em seu pulso, se certificando mais uma vez que já passava da meia noite e praguejou baixinho. Ele e o moreno tinham perdido a noção de tempo em meio a carinhos manhosos e uma segunda última vez no chão da sala, ao pé da mesma mesa.

Nem poderia usar a desculpa da biblioteca para seus pais, já que ela já devia estar fechada horas atrás, e agora não tinha a menor idéia do que falaria para justificar a hora que aparecia em casa. Sua mãe deveria estar ligando para todos os conhecidos e perguntando dele, enquanto seu pai deveria estar resmungando e choramingando pelos cantos da casa, achando que o tinham seqüestrado.

Ele até entendia que por ser o único filho homem e ainda por cima o mais novo, tivesse toda aquela atenção e preocupação voltada para si, mas em alguns momentos beirava ao exagero.

Mas não estava verdadeiramente preocupado com isso. Ele só queria tomar um banho morno e se jogar na cama, torcendo para que conseguisse dormir sem pensar em Yuu.

Parou em frente ao portão de casa, buscando as chaves na mochila, suspirando pesadamente ao antever a tempestade que estaria ali dentro. E olhou para trás não contendo o leve sorriso ao ver o carro de Yuu ainda parado no início da rua.

Abriu o portão furtivamente, torcendo para que ninguém ouvisse, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em uma boa mentira. Mas estacou ao ver Akira sentado nos três degraus que davam para a porta de casa, fitando-o nem um pouco feliz.

-...

- Você disse que passaria lá em casa pra me ajudar com química quando terminasse de _organizar as coisas do festival_.

O loiro mais alto abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que falar, só então lembrando do que tinha combinado com o amigo; e não conseguiu formular mais nada além de um:

- Me desculpa, Kira... Eu... eu esqueci completamente.

- Sua mãe está quase ligando pra polícia, Kouyou - era pior do que imaginava. – Eu estava quase contando a ela sobre o Yuu, achando que aquele imbecil tinha seqüestrado você ou coisa parecida – _bem pior do que imaginara_.

- Você não falou nada, falou? – perguntou em pânico, andando apressadamente até ele, mas subindo os degraus, já formulando alguma mentira para contar aos pais.

- Não, mas devia... Eu fui ao colégio, mesmo sabendo que você não devia estar lá, procurei por todos os cantos... – Akira se levantou, mas o loiro nem o ouviu, já tinha entrado pela porta, falando alto para nenhum lugar em específico.

- Já cheguei, _okaa-san_! Já cheguei! – e viu sua mãe vindo da cozinha, agarrada ao telefone e dizendo aflita para alguém do outro lado da linha.

- Ele acabou de chegar... Kouyou, onde diabos você estava?! Eu liguei para todos os cantos, nem o Akira sabia de você! – berrou, entregando o telefone para uma das irmãs do loiro, que saiu subindo as escadas e gritando _'Ele já chegou, otoo-san!'_

- _Gomenasai, okaa-san!_ Eu esqueci de ligar...

- Eu quero saber _agora_ onde você estava?!

A irmã mais velha surgiu no topo da escada junto ao pai, mas continuou lá em cima se sentando no último degrau, enquanto o Sr. Takashima descia e já abraçava apertado o filho, soltando-o rapidamente, claramente oscilando entre reclamar ou se sentir aliviado em ver o loiro aparentemente bem.

- Não abrace ele, _otoo-san_ é pra você reclamar! – A Sra. Takashima resmungou, mas era visível para Akira o quanto ela estava se segurando para não fazer o mesmo, enquanto Kouyou a olhava com cara de cachorro arrependido. O Sr. Takashima não deu a mínima para o que a esposa falara, aliviado demais para se preocupar em dar uma bronca no filho.

- Kou-chan estava até essa hora com a namorada? – sua irmã perguntou do alto da escada.

- Não, _onee-san_, com o namorado – corrigiu simplista, murmurando em seguida mais para si mesmo. – Não exatamente isso...

- Eu não acredito que você estava até essa hora namorando! – sua mãe voltou a berrar, mas antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa, o loiro começou a falar.

- _Nee_... _okaa-san_... na verdade nós terminamos... por isso eu demorei, eu não estava com clima pra voltar pra casa...

Akira arregalou os olhos ao ver a expressão da Sra. Takashima mudar. _'Mas que filho da mãe manipulador!'_, pensou, ainda incrédulo quando a mãe do amigo se aproximou, abraçando Kouyou carinhosamente e confortando-o, aparentemente esquecendo toda a preocupação pela qual passara, para dar atenção ao que o filho contava sobre _'não sou bom o suficiente pra ele' _e_ 'ele terminou comigo na sorveteria e me deixou lá, sozinho'_.

- Akira, já está tarde, melhor você ir pra casa – a Sra. Takashima olhou em sua direção, carinhosamente, ainda abraçada ao filho mais novo. – Avise a sua mãe que o Kou-chan chegou bem. _Otoo-san_, leve ele até em casa.

- Não precisa, Takashima-san – disse e realmente não precisava, morava na casa em frente.

- Vamos, Akira-kun. Enquanto isso você me fala das suas namoradas – o Sr. Takashima, pós a mão no ombro dele, guiando-o até a porta, mas antes que saísse, Kouyou voltou a falar, a voz abafada por estar com o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe.

- '_Too-san_, o Kira também não é lá muito chegado em garotas... – murmurou, deixando o melhor amigo completamente vermelho.

- Ah... – foi a única coisa que o Sr. Takashima disse, dando de ombros como se lamentasse uma perda, mas não ligando verdadeiramente.

* * *

Yuu tentou mais uma vez se concentrar no trabalho, mas já estava sentindo ímpetos de arrancar alguns tufos de cabelos só de olhar para a tela do computador. E nem podia ir fumar, se seu avô o flagrasse no fumódromo, ao invés de estar trabalhando, era capaz de demitir o próprio neto.

Mas ele não conseguia reunir um pingo de concentração e já estava com trabalho acumulado, só não havia surtado de preocupação porque durante aqueles três dias havia conseguido ficar em dia com os estudos e trabalhos da faculdade.

Mesmo assim pensar tinha se tornado difícil. Era sempre Kouyou em sua cabeça e aquela vontade absurda de ir atrás dele e agarrá-lo no primeiro lugar discreto que encontrasse. Mas tinha prometido ao estudante e a si mesmo que não o procuraria mais. E talvez fosse melhor assim.

Só esperava que não demorasse muito para que as lembranças do cheiro, do toque e do sorriso do outro começassem a nublar em sua mente. Porque ele sabia que esquecer por completo seria impossível. Assim como sabia o quão idiota e malditamente imaturo estava sendo. No entanto não tinha a menor vontade de se ver preso a alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Kouyou.

Relacionamentos sempre caminhavam ao desgaste e ele não queria que todo aquele encanto que sentia pelo estudante se acabasse com o tempo. Era mais seguro. E ao contrário do que parecia, ele era metódico demais para abrir mão de sua rotina e segurança.

Ainda assim também era terrivelmente chato constatar que não estaria próximo ao outro. Se Kouyou não tivesse chegado exigindo algo mais sério, dizendo que o que tinham não bastava, talvez pudessem ficar juntos durante alguns meses. Sem cobranças ou sem terem que dar satisfação um ao outro, apenas se divertindo casualmente. Para ele aquilo era o suficiente e seria perfeito se fosse assim para o estudante também.

Quase pulou da cadeira quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e praguejou baixinho ao se dar conta do tempo que tinha perdido divagando, seu relatório completamente em branco. Não tinha a menor paciência para ficar fazendo relatórios chatos e cansativos sobre o desempenho da empresa, mas seu avô tinha sido categórico ao dizer que só o deixaria participar das reuniões e das elaborações de propagandas ou logotipos quando se formasse.

Pegou o celular, vendo no visor que acabara de receber uma mensagem e quase praguejou novamente ao ver de quem era, se maldizendo pelo estudante não ter tanto controle quanto aparentava. Mas sorriu bobamente ao ler a curta mensagem uma segunda vez, inclinando a cabeça e apoiando a testa na mesa.

"_Você pode esquecer tudo que eu disse? Eu não quero mais nada, há não ser poder ver você novamente."_

Eram dois completos idiotas.

Kouyou por ceder. Ele por saber que iria como um cachorrinho alegre ir ver o mais novo o mais rápido que conseguisse.

* * *

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar desse jeito comigo? – Kouyou perguntou, fitando um Akira sério e mal-humorado. E tinha sido assim nos últimos três dias. – Já disse que não foi por mal, eu me esqueci de te ligar avisando que não iria.

O loiro da faixa não disse nada, anotando em seu caderno o que o _sensei_ escrevia no quadro. Não tinha se conformado com o fato do melhor amigo ter saído impune depois de deixar a todos preocupados. E lembrar que ficou esperando-o durante um bom tempo, tentando se virar sozinho com os exercícios de química, enquanto Kouyou transava com Yuu, não ajudava muito.

Kouyou suspirou sem saber como persuadir Akira a parar de dar aquele _gelo_ nele. Tinha errado feio ao negligenciar a amizade dos dois daquele jeito, mas não tinha muito controle quando estava com Yuu. E para piorar havia acabado de mandar uma mensagem ao moreno, pedindo para que se vissem novamente. Se Akira descobrisse ficaria ainda mais chateado.

Assim que o sinal tocou dando fim a aula, levantou de sua banca, reunindo o material e colocando tudo na mochila. Esperou Akira fazer o mesmo e a despeito de estar sendo ignorado, saiu junto com ele.

- Você tem treino de kendo hoje, né? Posso ficar pra assistir?

Akira suspirou resignado, cansado de ficar deixando o amigo sem respostas e fingindo que não o ouvia.

- Você pode fazer o que bem entender, sabe que o treino é livre pra quem quiser assistir.

- Mas você vai ficar chateado se eu for ver? Digo, mais chateado do que já está? – perguntou, dando pulinhos de vitória internamente por Akira ter falado com ele ainda que tenha sido de modo frio.

- Não, mas você vai ter que me contar pra quem era a mensagem que estava mandando, sorrindo daquela forma.

O loiro mais alto arregalou os olhos surpreso, automaticamente deixando de comemorar internamente.

- Era pra ele, não era? – Akira parou de andar, encostando-se na parede e fitando o mais alto. E nem precisou de resposta ao ver a feição culpada do outro. – Você não disse que não iam se ver mais?

- Era o que eu pretendia... Mas quando vi já estava mandando a mensagem, eu nem pensei...

- Eu não sou idiota, Kouyou. Você pode até convencer os outros com essa história, mas eu sei bem que você faz tudo de caso pensado – disse, cruzando os braços e recebeu um olhar quase indignado do amigo.

- Dessa vez não! Certo, eu pensei bem antes de mandar a mensagem, estava pensando desde manhã cedo, avaliando as vantagens e desvantagens. Mas eu queria mesmo ter me segurado e não mandado nada – confessou. – Só que todas as vezes que eu tentava avaliar a situação, a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça era que eu não queria ficar longe dele. Eu não me importo se for do jeito que ele quer, portanto que eu saiba que em algum momento vou ver ele.

- O que você tinha na cabeça pra se envolver com esse cara?!

- Eu também não sei... Mas agora já foi. Talvez com sorte ele me dê um fora e nunca mais apareça...

Akira negou com um aceno, se controlando para não falar o que pensava a respeito, mas não conseguiu segurar sua língua por muito tempo.

- Se ele não sumiu depois que percebeu que você queria algo sério, ele não vai fazer isso agora e você sabe disso.

- Há uma mínima chance dele...

- Não a mínima chance de nada – o interrompeu. – Você acabou de praticamente dizer a ele que não se importa de ser usado, a partir do momento que decidiu procurá-lo novamente.

- É claro que eu me importo!

- E ele não vai ligar pra isso. Se você está achando que é Shiroyama quem vai colocar um ponto final nisso, está enganado – inquiriu, voltando a andar em passos firmes, ainda mais irritado. – E você não precisa ir ver o treino de kendo, porque eu aposto que ele daqui a pouco vai estar aí na frente do pátio, ansioso pra usar você mais uma vez. – finalizou de forma ácida.

Kouyou abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a sensação incomoda na boca do estômago não deixou.

Akira nunca tinha falado daquele jeito com ele, mas o pior era constatar o quanto o melhor amigo estava certo. Ele se afundava cada vez mais naquele relacionamento que tinha com Yuu e acabara de abrir mão das suas vontades, só para poder ter o moreno por perto quando lhe fosse permitido.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A:** A família do Kouyou é aquela rara família que não se importa nem um pouco com o fato dele ser gay. É tão natural quanto se ele fosse hétero. Sim, o Kou é um tremendo sortudo, além de ter o Yuu ainda tem uma família legal XD


	6. I Melt With You

**Capítulo 06: **I Melt With You

-

Nem recebeu com surpresa o fato de Yuu estar em frente ao pátio do colégio, o esperando como Akira havia dito. Na verdade toda sua empolgação em ver o moreno havia evaporado muito rapidamente após a discussão que tivera com o melhor amigo.

Caminhou até Yuu pensando seriamente em colocar a cabeça no lugar e mandá-lo embora. Porém essa idéia foi posta de lado quando deliberadamente teve a cintura enlaçada e o nariz do mais velho roçava carinhosamente em seu pescoço.

- Você não tem jeito, Uru... E ainda me vez sair do trabalho... – mas o tom dele não era de reclamação, pelo contrário. Quase sorria bobamente por ter o loiro novamente em seus braços.

Kouyou finalmente o abraçou, pendendo a cabeça para frente até que sua testa encostasse no ombro dele, um suspiro meio relutante escapando dos lábios.

- Algum problema? – Yuu indagou, estranhando a reação do mais novo e levou uma das mãos até as mechas dele, afagando-as.

- Por que você tem que ser tão carinhoso assim, Yuu? Eu não consigo entender o porquê de toda essa preocupação e carinho se você não quer nada sério comigo.

O moreno retesou o corpo, mas logo relaxou, continuando a afagar as mechas de Uruha, talvez com ainda mais carinho e cuidado.

- Eu não sou desses que transa e depois trata mal, Uru... Não gosto de tratar ninguém mal, se você quer saber. Só se eu realmente tiver um bom motivo e ainda assim não me sinto bem quando isso acontece – confessou, apoiando-se melhor no carro.

Kouyou ergueu o rosto, o fitando meio emburrado, fazendo-o sorrir e acariciar sua bochecha.

- Além do mais tratar alguém como você mal é quase sacrilégio.

- Exagerado... – resmungou, revirando os olhos, mas não conteve o riso antes de praticamente voltar a se aconchegar contra ele. – Eu só não entendo como você consegue ser tão carinhoso e desprendido ao mesmo tempo.

- Hm... Eu também não sei – respondeu meio distraído, pensando melhor sobre o que o loiro havia dito. – Eu acho que sempre fui assim. Mas com você é um pouquinho diferente. Porque na verdade era pra eu vir aqui, resmungar um pouco por você ter me mandado uma mensagem no meio do trabalho e depois te prensar contra o carro e a partir daí você sabe bem o que aconteceria... – riu baixo ao ter uma das costelas cutucadas com um pouco de força. – Mas na verdade eu estou apenas abraçado a você e tentando descobrir por que está tão desanimado assim. Mudou de idéia _de novo_? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Queria ter mudado, talvez seja por isso também... – murmurou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele. – Eu briguei com o Akira...

- Aquele cara que vive perto de você? O da faixa no nariz?

- É.

- Vocês... Como assim vocês brigaram? – perguntou como quem não queria nada e tentando ignorar a sensação incomoda no pé do estômago. – Pensei que vocês fossem amigos.

- Somos... E nos desentendemos agora pouco, acho que ele está chateado comigo. _Muito_ chateado – frisou mais para si mesmo e achou melhor não contar o motivo da briga.

- Só amigos _mesmo?_ – Yuu perguntou, não conseguindo segurar a língua.

Kouyou ergueu o rosto novamente, dividido em se exasperar ou rir.

- _Baka_... – resmungou, se decidindo por rir segundos antes de ter os lábios selados pelos do moreno.

E eles repetiram o mesmo de sempre, alguns beijos em frente ao colégio, alguns amassos no carro e uma ida ao apartamento do mais velho.

* * *

Checou as chamadas no celular pela enésima vez na última meia hora. E sabia o quanto era inútil, mas não conseguia controlar aquela ansiedade. Quase duas semanas que não via Yuu. Duas semanas sem telefonemas, sem mensagens, sem aparecer para pegá-lo no colégio.

A sensação de espera já estava sufocando-o. Mas não chegava a ser uma surpresa o que estava acontecendo. Eles já estavam juntos naquela relação mal estruturada há uns três meses. E era inevitável que alguma hora Yuu enjoasse dele.

Ultimamente o mais velho andava distante. Já não dedicava mais tantos carinhos como antes e nem se preocupava em usar alguma desculpa por estar mais ausente. Mas Kouyou sabia que se chegaram a aquele ponto, boa parte da culpa era sua. Porque podia ter colocado um basta e evitado ter se envolvido ainda mais.

E só agora começava a se dar conta do que vinha abrindo mão só para estar com Yuu. A falta de atenção com o grêmio estudantil, algumas notas baixas, as mentiras que contava para os pais quando ligava avisando que chegaria tarde e os desentendimentos que tivera com Akira ao longo daqueles meses.

Como podia ter sido tão relapso durante todo aquele tempo com a amizade que tinham? Se fosse ele no lugar do melhor amigo talvez nem estivessem se falando mais. Mas apesar das brigas, Akira sempre estava ali ao seu lado, fosse o confortando ou dando alguma bronca.

E não fazia o menor sentido que tudo isso se devesse por estar com Yuu.

Virou-se de lado, só então notando que a aula tinha acabado de terminar e já ia chamar o amigo para conversarem - uma vontade súbita de pedir desculpas por aqueles dias -, quando o viu pegando algo na mochila, os _bentos_ cuidadosamente embrulhados e um sorriso discreto querendo brincar nos lábios dele.

Não pode deixar de sorrir junto ao se lembrar que Akira havia finalmente conseguido se aproximar do baixinho por quem o loiro da faixa era apaixonado.

- Você fez direitinho como eu disse, Kira? – perguntou, se referindo ao almoço que tinha ajudado o amigo a fazer por telefone.

Akira se virou para ele e assentiu com entusiasmo, segurando os _bentos_ como se fosse algo extremamente precioso.

- Vou ver se ele aceita almoçar comigo. Você sabe... ontem ele praticamente fugiu...

Kouyou riu ao lembrar da cena.

- Acho que ele não vai ter coragem de fugir hoje com você sendo tão atencioso e levando almoço pra ele.

- Tomara que sim! Vou indo antes que ele saia da sala e eu não consiga encontrá-lo, até daqui a pouco, Kou-chan.

Observou o amigo se afastar até sumir pela porta da sala de aula, uma pontinha de algo incomodo em seu peito fazendo-o desfazer o sorriso.

Claro que estava feliz pelo loiro da faixa. Mas não podia deixar de pensar no quanto tudo teria sido diferente e mais fácil se Akira fosse apaixonado por ele. Não teria dado atenção a Yuu e muito menos deixado de ser apaixonado pelo melhor amigo.

Mas sabia o quanto o pensamento era egoísta e o que importava era que Akira estava começando a se entender com Takanori.

Aquele baixinho tinha muita sorte em ter alguém como Akira do lado.

E só queria ter tido a mesma sorte.

* * *

Estava largado de qualquer jeito na cama do moreno, um lençol fino cobrindo seu quadril, o corpo quente dele ao seu lado, ambas as respirações ofegantes e as lembranças de minutos atrás assolando sua mente.

Os corpos suados se encontrando em movimentos erráticos, sua pele arrepiada ao cerrar os olhos com força, os gemidos lascivo que não se importava em vocalizar.

E agora com o prazer começando a dissipar ele não entendia como conseguia se entregar tão fácil. Tinha chegado ao seu limite, já não agüentava mais aquela situação onde negligenciava tudo ao seu redor, enquanto Yuu não abria mão de nada. E nem queria muito, só a segurança de um relacionamento, poder falar com o moreno algumas vezes durante a semana, saber da vida dele e assumi-lo como namorado.

Mas já estava cansado dos carinhos manhosos trocados antes e após o sexo casual.

Suspirou, levantando-se. Discussões e cobranças na adiantariam nada, só o desgastaria. Então apenas pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo-as com calma, o semblante neutro.

- Você já vai? – Yuu perguntou, sentando-se com o lençol em volta da cintura e arqueando uma sobrancelha em alerta. Aquela cena era quase um _déjà vu._

Mas ao contrário daquela outra vez, Kouyou sorriu, assentindo enquanto ajeitava a camisa do uniforme.

- Quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Não, ainda vou passar na biblioteca.

- Não quer tomar um banho antes – perguntou, indo até a beira da cama, observando atentamente o mais novo.

- Faço isso em casa, Yuu – e apesar do tom calmo aquela resposta foi o suficiente para deixar o moreno ainda mais alerta.

- Kou, eu já expliquei... Eu não pude te ligar esses dias porque estava cheio de relatórios para preparar...

- Eu sei, Yuu. Já disse que não estou chateado – sorriu novamente, toda a mágoa sendo camuflada. Não queria discutir e nem voltar para o mesmo ponto de sempre. Mas se sentia idiota e cansado demais para permanecer ali quando sabia que tudo não passava de sexo.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

- Não, você ainda tem que estudar... Depois a gente se fala.

Yuu estranhou toda aquela reação calma. Ele já conhecia o loiro bem demais para saber que havia algo de muito errado, porque aquilo era atípico. Continuou observando-o terminar de se ajeitar, arrumar as mechas loiras e se aproximar para deixar um selinho rápido e meio automático em seus lábios antes de se despedir e sair pela porta do quarto.

Não precisava de mais nada para saber que havia mesmo algo errado.

Apesar de aparentar toda aquela calma quase apática em seu dia a dia, Uruha costumava estourar fácil quando o moreno sumia daquele jeito.

Mas dessa vez ele tinha simplesmente relutado um pouco quando o mais velho apareceu no colégio e agora tinha agido o mais _falsamente_ normal possível e ido embora sem reclamar ou exigir nada de Yuu.

Largou-se novamente no colchão, tentando pensar no que estava acontecendo. O loiro não tinha se conformado com a situação, disso Yuu tinha certeza. Então por que agir daquele modo?

Não vinha dando muito atenção a Uruha ultimamente e era verdade quando dizia que andava muito ocupado com o trabalho e a faculdade. Mas se quisesse podia arranjar um tempinho extra para dedicar ao loiro.

Só que relutava nisso. Kouyou era intenso demais. E pouco a pouco Yuu ia se dando conta dos pequenos gestos que destinava ao mais novo e o que aquilo tudo significava.

A preocupação boba e quase desnecessária, os carinhos ou às vezes em que não conseguia largar o loiro e mais parecia uma criança birrenta querendo atenção. Ou então quando Kouyou aparecia desanimado e triste porque tinha tido mais uma discussão com Akira. Então Yuu tentava animá-lo e até mesmo mimá-lo para ver se esquecia da briga e voltava a sorri um daqueles sorrisos perfeitos por qual havia se apaixonado.

E assim ele viu o quanto vinha sendo idiota em não enxergar o que sempre esteve ali, desde o momento em que pôs os olhos em Uruha pela primeira vez.

Só que ao invés de contar ao loiro e de receber como resposta mais um daqueles sorrisos perfeitos, tinha se afastado, se acovardado ao lembrar-se de toda a responsabilidade que vinha junto.

Para Yuu era diferente estar com alguém sem compromisso e essa pessoa sair machucada. Porque não era culpa dele, não quando tinha deixado tudo claro desde o início.

Mas machucar alguém que amava, a alguém por quem o moreno tinha se entregado e se declarado, era algo que ele não conseguia se imaginar suportando. No entanto ele sabia que era inevitável ambos se machucarem em um relacionamento quando estivessem completamente envolvidos.

Uma palavra mal interpreta, um desentendimento ou algum gesto já seriam o suficiente para mágoas. E esse era um dos primeiros passos para se desgastar um relacionamento.

E ainda assim era de seu conhecimento que aquilo fazia parte e que se por um lado podia desgastar uma relação, por outro podia fazê-la amadurecer, aumentar a cumplicidade e até mesmo o que sentiam.

Era bobagem demais ficar divagando sobre tudo isso quando já sabia que era apaixonado por Kouyou. E era mais bobagem ainda teimar em se afastar.

Então só agora percebia que talvez o seu afastamento tivesse causado o mesmo no estudante. Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais em esperar por Yuu. E apesar de todos os seus receios, o moreno sabia qual era o maior deles naquele momento.

Perder Uruha e o pouco que tinham construído naqueles meses não era uma opção válida. Ainda mais depois de se dar conta do que sentia pelo mais novo.

Sorriu ao admitir para si mesmo, a sensação gostosa de frio na barriga quando aprontava uma travessura divertida, fazendo-o rir baixinho, meio incrédulo com a própria reação.

Ele já estava perdido mesmo. E aquilo não era nem um pouco ruim.

_Continua..._


	7. Just Like in the Movies

**Capítulo 07:** Just Like in the Movies

-

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, deitado de bruços e suspirando longamente. Estava com sono, afinal tinha chorado quase o restinho da tarde inteira e sempre ficava com sono quando chorava. Além da dor de cabeça, claro.

E não é como se não tivesse previsto que acabaria daquele jeito. Só não imaginou que fosse doer tanto desistir de Yuu, se conformar e aceitar que nunca passaria de uma diversão para o moreno.

Chegava a ser ridículo a forma como tinha se deixado ficar tão vulnerável, desejando um pouco de atenção e com aquela esperança estúpida de que um dia Yuu acordasse e descobrisse que tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto, mas ignorou. Devia estar com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar, a voz embargada. Mesmo assim uma de suas irmãs entrou no quarto após não receber reposta alguma, chamando-o baixinho.

- Kouyou-kun, tem visita pra você lá em baixo.

- É o Kira? – perguntou, tentando manter o tom de voz firme. – Se for o Kira manda ele subir.

- É outro rapaz. E não parece ser do colégio.

Kouyou passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, tentando enxugar as lágrimas e respirar fundo. Não tinha muitos amigos apesar de ser popular no colégio. Os rapazes que conhecia e com quem às vezes trocava idéias ou eram do grêmio estudantil, ou do futebol, ou os amigos do kendo de Akira. E nenhum deles ia até sua casa.

Mas a outra possibilidade era irreal demais. Yuu não seria louco de aparecer em sua casa, ainda mais sem avisar.

- Quer que eu diga que você está dormindo? – sua irmã perguntou. – Mas ele disse que tinha um assunto importante pra falar com você.

Tentou pedir para que ela dissesse justamente isso, mas não tinha muito controle quando se tratava da chance de ver Yuu, por mais cansado que já estivesse de tudo aquilo. Suspirou, irritado consigo mesmo e murmurou, a voz saindo abafada por ainda estar com o rosto no travesseiro:

- Diz que já estou descendo.

E só foi ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando que respirou um pouco mais aliviado por finalmente se ver sozinho, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Não queria ver Yuu e seria embaraçoso demais aparecer com os olhos vermelhos devido ao choro.

Levantou, enxugando as lágrimas e fungando um pouco, sem a menor coragem de ir confrontar o mais velho.

Já era difícil o bastante tentar se desapegar sem ele por perto. Mas quem sabe Yuu não tinha ido ali para finalmente colocar um ponto final naquela relação e deixá-lo chorar suas mágoas em paz.

Ainda assim essa idéia não o animava nem um pouco. Então se jogou na cama, relutando em descer.

Yuu que esperasse uma eternidade.

* * *

Não foi bem uma eternidade.

Mas só uma meia hora depois foi que Kouyou decidiu descer, após se certificar que não estava mais com o rosto vermelho, meio inchado e capaz o suficiente para manter uma conversar sem começar a chorar.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, respirou fundo e silenciosamente, já vendo Yuu sentado no sofá, sozinho na sala. Aproximou-se com calma, murmurando sem meias palavras e sem olhar diretamente para o rapaz mais velho.

- Vamos lá pra fora.

Yuu levantou do sofá ao escutá-lo, fitando-o meio apreensivo ao notar que Kouyou não o olhava, sentindo o estômago embrulhar em ansiedade, sensação essa que já tinha se tornado presente nos últimos dias. Saíram pela porta e sem dizer nada, o mais novo se sentou no terceiro degrau da pequena varanda, esperando que o outro fizesse o mesmo.

Agora que estava ali, Yuu não tinha idéia do que falar. Havia planejado cada palavra durante uns dois dias e chegado ao cúmulo de treinar em frente ao espelho, mas tudo parecia ter fugido de sua cabeça assim que viu Uruha aparecer na sala.

Comprimiu os lábios não gostando muito do jeito do mais alto e se sentou ao lado dele tentando pensar em algo para dizer. No entanto foi o loiro que acabou por falar primeiro, ainda sem fitá-lo, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no chão.

- É aquela história de 'precisamos conversar'? Porque você não precisa me dizer nada, era só ter sumido e pronto.

Yuu suspirou resignado.

- Em parte é sim o 'precisamos conversar', mas não do modo como você deve estar pensando – murmurou, virando o rosto de lado para poder encarar o mais novo.

- Estou ouvindo, é só você dizer logo o que é.

- Você não respondeu minhas mensagens, nem atendeu minhas ligações esses dias... Na verdade desde a última vez que esteve lá em casa não nos falamos mais.

- Meu celular quebrou... comprei um novo ontem... – se limitou a responder, o semblante neutro. – E eu estive pensando... Talvez seja melhor a gente não se ver mais.

Yuu sentiu as mãos gelarem assim que ouviu o que o outro dizia. E o mais cauteloso quanto possível, começando a achar que já era tarde demais, perguntou:

- Você se cansou de mim, Kou-chan?

Foi a vez do mais novo suspirar e virar o rosto para fitá-lo diretamente pela primeira vez aquele dia.

- Não cansei de você, Yuu. Cansei de toda essa situação – respondeu, tentando manter a mesma expressão calma, mas já sentindo a tão conhecida aflição que vinha junto com a vontade de chorar quando pensava naquele assunto. – Eu estou sempre aqui esperando você. Esperando a hora que você vai decidir vir me ver e passar algumas horas comigo... Esperando acontecer algo que você já decidiu que não vai acontecer, porque sequer dá uma chance para que aconteça naturalmente – desviou os olhos, sentindo um aperto na garganta e desejando que aquela conversa terminasse o mais rápido possível para que pudesse correr até o quarto e chorar novamente.

- Eu não fazia idéia que você se sentia tão mal com isso.

- Ah, Yuu, eu acho que você tinha idéia sim, só não queria enxergar – murmurou sem pensar muito, querendo colocar logo tudo para fora, assim quem sabe não conseguia finalmente se desvencilhar de Yuu. – Eu sei que você nunca me prometeu nada e nem me enganou, mas você sempre viu o quanto eu me prejudicava com isso no final. Eu quase perdi uma amizade de anos, tenho mentido para os meus pais e negligenciado minhas responsabilidades, tudo isso para poder ficar com você e no final eu não ganhei muita coisa além do fato de você me levar pra cama...

- Então você não me quer mais por perto? – foi a vez do moreno abaixar os olhos, começando a se dar conta de todo o estrago, do quanto devia ter deixado o outro esperançoso e ao mesmo tempo desacredita em uma relação entre os dois.

- É.

Yuu abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu decidindo respeitar a decisão dele. Levantou, ignorando a sensação estranha e desconfortável no peito, pronto para ir embora.

Mas nem havia lógica em fazer aquilo, se tinha finalmente enxergado e admitido para si o _quanto_ era apaixonado pelo loiro.

Retrocedeu os poucos passos que nem havia notado que tinha dado, virando-se e ficando de frente para Kouyou, que ainda estava sentado no terceiro degrau. O loiro ergueu o rosto para cima, fitando-o e sem entender por que ele não tinha ido logo embora. Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Yuu se abaixar com um sorriso nos lábios e se sentar no degrau debaixo, logo ao lado de suas pernas.

Certo, ele sabia que o moreno era um pouco lento, mas não ao ponto de não ter entendido o que havia falado.

- Eu passei esses dois dias planejando o que falar e eu não posso ir embora sem dizer nada...

- Yuu... Eu já sei o que você vai dizer. Sei que você não tem culpa e que não queria que tivesse sido desse jeito pra mim, mas agora já foi... Você não precisa se desculpar e nem achar que me deve algo.

- Não é nada disso, Uru. Eu sinceramente não viria aqui se fosse só um passatempo, eu não me daria ao trabalho de pedir desculpas e nem de tentar conserta algo que eu sei que não tem mais conserto. Eu nunca fiz isso, porque eu faria agora?

- Eu não estou entendendo – disse, sem esconder a impaciência no tom de voz. Yuu estava ali, sorrindo para ele e deixando claro que não sentia culpa alguma. E apesar de ter dito ao moreno que ele não precisava se desculpar de nada, saber que ele se sentia um pouco que fosse culpado era o mínimo que podia esperar.

- O que eu quero dizer... É que eu fui _tão_ cego todo esse tempo – negou com um aceno, uma das mãos apoiadas no joelho esquerdo de Uruha em um gesto inconsciente. – Sempre esteve lá... As preocupações, os carinhos, a forma como eu sorria quase o tempo inteiro quando via que iria conseguir sair mais cedo do trabalho e ia poder ver você... Todas as vezes que você mandava alguma mensagem, preocupado ou dizendo que estava com saudades. É tudo tão simples... – riu baixo, pendendo um pouco a cabeça para frente e deixando o loiro ainda mais confuso.

- Yuu...

O rapaz mais velho ergueu a cabeça, aquele sorriso bobo e perfeito que tinha se tornado comum nos últimos meses.

- Eu amo você, Kouyou.

Kouyou arregalou os olhos, franzindo um pouco a testa, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo – disse incrédulo, desviando os olhos e não acreditando que Yuu tinha ousado dizer aquilo.

- Eu amo você.

- Não diz isso, Yuu...

- Kou...

- Você não precisa me enganar assim, sabe disso – reclamou, um bolo enorme se instalando bem no meio da sua garganta. Yuu não tinha o direito de magoá-lo daquele jeito.

- Eu não estou te enganando – se inclinou um pouco na direção de Uruha, toda a incredulidade do mais novo sendo palpável e fazendo-o se preocupar com a reação dele. – Eu amo desde o momento que vi você. Só não sabia disso... Eu fui tão idiota todo esse tempo com você. Com nós dois.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – murmurou com a voz entrecortada.

- Eu nunca enganaria você, ainda mais agora, sabe disso, Uru – aproveitando que Kouyou ainda parecia em choque com tudo que tinha escutado, afastou a franja da testa dele em um gesto carinhoso e natural, sorrindo de leve. – Você pode me chutar agora se quiser, mas eu não podia ir embora sem falar, não depois de demorar todo esse tempo pra perceber o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você.

O loiro riu, em um misto de nervosismo, sem saber se chutava mesmo Yuu ou se sentia raiva dele, as palavras escapando muito mais rápido do que o quê havia compreendido.

- Se eu não te chutei antes, Yuu, por que eu chutaria justamente agora? – e ele não seria burro ou orgulhoso demais a ponto de se afastar do outro justamente quando tinha acontecido o que mais desejava.

O mais velho sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele, deixando escapar um riso baixinho e gostoso.

- Quando você saiu do meu apartamento aquele dia, veio tudo de uma vez... Quer dizer, eu já andava desconfiado, por isso vinha evitando você. Então eu resolvi pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido entre a gente e não tinha como não enxergar mais.

- Aposto que você ficou chateado – murmurou, descendo um degrau para ficar ao lado do moreno.

- Na verdade eu acho que fiquei feliz, rindo sozinho... Como em filme, sabe?

- Ainda não acredito... Eu já estava conformado, começando a lidar com o fato de você ser um bastardo idiota e não querer nada sério comigo – mas mesmo com o tom emburrado, passou os braços em volta da cintura do outro, se aconchegando contra o corpo dele e apoiando a testa em seu ombro. – Então você simplesmente vem e diz que está apaixonado por mim...

- E que amo você.

- É, isso aí também – resmungou, mas sorriu contra a pele do outro, ainda não realizando o que estava acontecendo. Não podia simplesmente cair de cabeça, se deixando ficar ainda mais vulnerável, apesar de toda a sinceridade nas palavras do moreno.

- Eu estava aqui pensando... – afundou o rosto nas mechas claras. - Podemos fazer aquelas coisas de namorados que você sempre quis fazer.

- Hm? Coisas de namorados que eu sempre quis fazer?

Yuu riu, assentindo, quase eufórico em colocar seus planos do que considerava romântico em pratica.

- É... Como compartilhar cachecol e esse tipo de coisa... – murmurou, próximo a orelha dele, fazendo o rir e apertar os braços em sua cintura.

- E quando foi que eu disse que queria fazer isso? – o mais novo perguntou, se afastando um pouco para fitá-lo.

- Todo mundo quer fazer isso – respondeu, como se fosse óbvio e dando de ombros. Kouyou acabou rindo, negando com um aceno. – Você ainda não está acreditando em mim, não é?

- Bom, se você se visse todo bobo alegre como está agora, talvez também não acreditasse. Mas eu devo ser pior por aceitar você só por conta de um 'eu te amo'.

Yuu sorriu, aproximando o rosto e beijando os lábios dele em um selinho demorado.

- Você sabe que eu não posso prometer que nunca mais vou te magoar, não é? – murmurou ficando sério, as mãos no rosto do mais novo. – Eu vou fazer todo possível pra que isso não aconteça, mas eu sei que em algum momento vai acontecer tanto comigo quanto com você.

Uruha assentiu, roçando o nariz contra o dele.

- É um risco que se corre... Eu sei que nem tudo vai ser perfeito o tempo inteiro – roçou os lábios na bochecha do moreno, acariciando as mechas macias dele ao murmurar novamente. - Você é quem sempre pareceu ter receio dessa realidade.

- É que parecia mais fácil fugir... Até conhecer você – sussurrou, sorrindo largamente e perguntando como se fosse uma criança pedindo um doce. – Posso dizer aquilo de novo?

- Chega, Yuu – riu baixo, uma das mãos na nuca dele.

- Mas eu gostei de dizer...

- Você pode dizer de outra forma – murmurou, segundos antes de pressionar a nuca do moreno, os lábios buscando os dele.

E continuaram sentados nos degraus da varanda, esquecendo-se do tempo, Yuu pensando naquele momento que não se tratava de sorte quando viu Uruha pela primeira vez e nem quando o viu saindo do colégio. E sim de uma peça divertida que o destino tinha decidido pregar nele.

Mas de forma alguma ele reclamaria a respeito disso.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A:** O próximo é o último ^^


	8. All I Want Is You

**Capítulo 08:** All I Want Is You

-

Às vezes ele ainda se pegava questionando se tudo aquilo era mesmo real. Os carinhos, toda a atenção dedicada, os gestos sempre tão simples, mas ainda assim intensos. E era só Yuu aparecer com aquele sorriso quase infantil, que acabava por deixar todos os questionamentos de lado, só para poder abraçá-lo e afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, se enroscando feito um gato manhoso.

Nem sabia lidar direito com a sensação gostosa e agradável que sentia aquecer seu peito toda vez que Yuu murmurava o quanto o amava, ainda achando que a qualquer momento acordaria e descobriria que tudo aquilo não passava de ilusões.

Ainda era estranho ver o moreno perdido em meio a planos românticos, ansioso em compensar o tempo em que perderam em negação. E Kouyou apenas ria, maravilhado e deixando que o mais velho continuasse desvendando aquele mundo novo.

Nem sabia que era possível se apaixonar ainda mais por Yuu. Mas foi o que descobriu desde que o moreno se declarara.

- Você está mesmo respondendo as questões? –o moreno perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o mais novo pensativo e sem escrever nada no caderno.

- Hm? Ah... eu já terminei – respondeu, dando de ombros e sorrindo ao virar o rosto para o rapaz que se encontrava largado em sua cama displicentemente.

Estava em semana de provas e sua mãe tinha dito que achava melhor que ele ficasse em casa aqueles dias. Como não quis questionar, achou de 'contrabandear' o namorado para dentro do quarto sem que ninguém visse.

Yuu tinha passado uma meia hora resmungando coisas como '_nunca fiz isso quando era adolescente, por que tenho que fazer justo agora?'_, por ter escalado até a janela e ralado o braço e o cotovelo no processo. Mas agora estava quieto, quase dormindo enroscado nos lençóis da cama de Uruha, praticamente sendo embalado pelo perfume impregnado no travesseiro.

- Então por que você não vem deitar um pouco comigo? Estou há um tempão aqui e você nem me deu atenção, Kou-chan - resmungou, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos e conter o riso.

- Eu queria que você ficasse por perto, só isso. Não grudado em mim e me desconcentrando – fechou o caderno e o livro, levantando do chão e se jogando na cama, deitando parcialmente sobre o corpo do outro.

O moreno riu baixo, passando os braços em volta da cintura dele e entreabrindo os olhos.

- Nem sei como fui concordar com isso... Se seus pais me pegam aqui, não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer.

- Eles não vão nem saber – murmurou contra os lábios do namorado, roubando um selinho lento.

- E aquele lance de 'não quero mentir para os meus pais'? – perguntou divertido.

- Uma mentirinha besta dessas não tem importância...

- Mentirinha besta, Uru? – arqueou a sobrancelha, seu tom saindo falsamente chateado, fazendo com que o mais novo risse, assentindo.

- Você mesmo disse que estava com saudades, eu só arranjei um jeito eficiente da gente se ver sem que a minha mãe fique preocupada e sem que eu me prejudique nas provas.

- Eu só quero ver como é que eu vou embora... Não vou me arriscar a pular da sua janela.

Uruha riu ante o tom resmungão do mais velho, acariciando o braço dele no local onde sabia que estava ralado.

- Só você mesmo, Yuu... Já escalei essa janela diversas vezes e nunca me machuquei – deslizou os lábios pelo rosto do moreno, distribuindo beijos até alcançar o pescoço e roçar o nariz ali.

Yuu resmungou algo sobre idade, uma de suas mãos inconscientemente afagando as mechas claras e nem se deu ao trabalho de conter o suspiro com os carinhos que recebia.

Quase se derreteu em deleite quando o loiro tocou sua cintura por debaixo da roupa, ronronando propositalmente contra seu pescoço e entrelaçando as pernas. E deixou que o livrasse da camisa, sentido os lábios úmidos tocando sua pele, deslizando até alcançar logo abaixo do umbigo, acabando por deixar uma mordida leve ali.

Novamente entreabriu os olhos, sem saber quando havia cerrado as pálpebras, meio em dúvida com o que estava acontecendo.

- Uru... – chamou, uma mão espalmada no colchão em um tentativa do moreno em se erguer. – O que está fazendo?

Kouyou deixou que ele se sentasse, um sorriso travesso nos lábios, mas tentou soar o mais inocente possível.

- Nada, Yuu – se aproximou, sentando no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado e suas mãos segurando o rosto do moreno. – Mas foi você mesmo que estava reclamando que eu não te dou atenção.

Yuu assentiu, concordando e selando os lábios uma segunda vez no que era pra ser um novo selinho. Mas teve o lábio do mais novo encaixado entre os seus, prontamente correspondendo ao beijo ávido que se seguiu, as mãos de estudante em seu rosto, mantendo-o cativo.

Quase arfou entre as bocas quando o loiro se insinuou levemente contra seu quadril, os dígitos pressionando suas costas de forma firme, marcando brevemente. Então partiu o contato ao perceber a intenção dele, sorrindo meio surpreso, uma das mãos espalmadas no peito do estudante.

- Uru... Se alguém aparecer...

- A porta está trancada – respondeu, acariciando as costas dele manhosamente, percorrendo a garganta do moreno com os lábios úmidos.

Yuu vinha tentando ser mais responsável, agindo da forma que considerava a mais correta possível e querendo fazer tudo certo. Até tinha chegado a cogitar a possibilidade de ir conhecer os pais do namorado, mas Kouyou foi categórico ao dizer que preferia adiar isso ao máximo, dado aos pais super protetores que tinha.

- Mas, Uru... – não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, acabando por cerrar as pálpebras com o beijo que recebeu no pescoço, voltando a envolvê-lo com os braços em contradição ao que dizia. – É arriscado... estamos na sua casa e...

- Eu amo você – Kouyou murmurou interrompendo-o, os lábios próximo da orelha do moreno, deixando que as palavras escapassem naturalmente.

O mais velho abriu a boca para dizer algo, talvez responder o mesmo, mas foi impedido pela gama de sensações que sentiu. Ele sabia que era amado por Uruha, estava em cada gesto, mas aquela era a primeira vez que escutava e nunca achou que seria tão _aconchegante_ ouvir algo simples como aquilo.

Sorriu, erguendo o rosto do mais novo e fitando-o, os olhos expressando muito mais do que qualquer resposta. Mas foi em tom de brincadeira que voltou a falar, quase roçando os lábios contra os do outro.

- Você só está falando isso pra me convencer, seu manipulador.

O loiro riu baixo, sem ter idéia da sensação quente que o som de sua risada trazia ao mais velho. E respondeu de forma igualmente divertida, sua mão acariciando o rosto dele.

- Estou falando porque é verdade e você sabe disso.

- Sem segundas intenções? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, afastando um pouco o rosto, tentando manter a expressão séria.

- Sem segundas intenções – o loiro reafirmou, assentindo e roubando um selinho de Yuu, que sorriu contra seus lábios.

E em um gesto delicado, o moreno beijou com suavidade uma das pálpebras do namorado, deixando um segundo beijo na têmpora dele, murmurando baixinho, quase inaudível, que o amava também.

Seus dedos percorreram o abdômen dele por cima do tecido da camisa antes de puxá-la, fazendo com que o estudante erguesse os braços para se ver livre da peça de roupa. Então passou a deslizar com os lábios pelo ombro esquerdo dele lentamente, até chegar ao pescoço, sugando a pele sem muita força.

Uruha arfou em antecipação, os olhos fechados, apenas registrando vagamente o moreno mudar de posição e fazer com que deitasse na cama, arqueando as costas levemente ao sentir os lábios úmidos envolverem um de seus mamilos.

Entreabriu os lábios, tentando balbuciar algo, mas só o que saiu foi um gemido baixo, contido, uma de suas mãos afagando as mechas macias do moreno. Deixou que ele deitasse sobre o seu corpo, grunhindo em sinal de frustração quando teve o mamilo abandonado, mas quase gemeu novamente, deliciado com os lábios dele que distribuíam beijos por cada pedacinho de pele, quase em adoração.

Mais do que depressa um ajudou o outro a se livrar das peças de roupas, ansiando por um maior contato entre os corpos.

Kouyou arrepiou com intensidade quando os dígitos do outro roçarem em suas coxas, cerrando os olhos. Sua ereção já desperta latejando, desejando ser tocado. E quase gemeu de forma audível, quando teve o sexo envolvido pela palma da mão de Yuu, massageando-a de forma lenta, porém firme.

Murmurou algo inteligível ante toda a calma do mais velho, ouvindo um riso baixo quando ele voltou a inclinar contra seu corpo, capturando seus lábios em um beijo inicialmente calmo, todo o carinho que possuía impresso no contato.

E como se quisesse manter aquele restinho de sanidade, espalmou as mãos nas costas do moreno, pressionando os dígitos na pele e sentindo a textura suave, acabando por puxá-lo mais, querendo sentir o peso do corpo dele contra o seu. Os gemidos eram abafados pelo beijo, até que Yuu se afastou, quebrando o contato, mesmo que parecesse relutar em sair dos braços do estudante.

O loiro abriu os olhos interrogativamente a tempo de vê-lo se sentar, mas continuando a massagear sua ereção entre os dígitos, deixando o mais novo dividido entre se extasiar ou se exasperar devido às sensações.

Yuu apenas contemplava a face do outro em meio ao prazer, a forma como ele mordia o canto do lábio já inchado e vermelho, querendo conter os gemidos. Com a mão livre, acariciou a parte interna da coxa do namorado e fez com que ele plantasse um dos pés na cama, expondo-o a seus olhos antes de levar dois dígitos até a boca dele, em um pedido mudo para que os umedecesse.

Prontamente o loiro mergulhou os dedos entre seus lábios, sugando-os com calma e deslizando a língua até que Yuu os retirasse de sua boca, sem deixar de fitá-lo. E quase protestou quando ele soltou seu sexo, passando a acariciar sua cintura antes de deitar, pressionando os corpos e friccionando ambas as ereções uma contra a outra a tempo em que voltava a beijá-lo, impedindo-o assim que gemesse.

E só então introduziu o primeiro dígito, passando a esconder o rosto no pescoço dele, beijando e sugando a pele para distraí-lo do desconforto inicial. Ouviu quando o mais novo ofegou baixinho, gemendo roucamente, próximo a sua orelha e incentivando-o a introduzir o segundo dígito.

Fez como lhe era pedido, deixando que ele se acostumasse com a nova invasão, movimentando os dedos no interior do outro com cuidado, até achar que já era o suficiente.

Lentamente retirou os dígitos recebendo como resposta um grunhido insatisfeito que ignorou com um sorriso doce e um roçar de lábios. E atento as reações do loiro, posicionou sua ereção na entrada dele ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a acariciar a cintura do mais novo antes de começar a penetrá-lo, com calma, vencendo a resistência pouco a pouco.

Kouyou passou os braços em volta dos ombros dele, mordendo o lábio inferior com força devido a fina dor que o acometia. Cerrou os olhos com força, a cabeça levemente arqueada para trás, assim como suas costas.

Mas passou a envolver a cintura do moreno com as pernas, deixando assim que o outro o penetrasse quase por completo, o nome dele escapando dos seus lábios em meio a um gemido baixo.

Só queria poder sentir novamente os corpos se fundindo, a pele dele contra a sua e não demorou muito para que seu desejo fosse atendido. Yuu segurava firme sua cintura, seu corpo indo de encontro ao dele em movimentos erráticos, inicialmente lentos, mas ainda assim intensos.

O mais velho voltou a envolver a ereção do outro entre os dígitos, massageando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, arrancando ofegos e gemidos roucos do loiro, as respirações de ambos descompassadas.

E cada vez que Yuu afundava em seu interior, Kouyou só podia conter os gemidos, apenas consciente de que não poderia fazer barulho algum. Mas podia sentir sua sanidade se resumindo a uma fina linha prestes a desaparecer em meio aos corpos se chocando, de forma rápida e firme. Uma das mãos entrelaçadas a do outro, como um hábito secreto que havia surgido entre eles.

Yuu afundou o rosto contra o pescoço de Uruha, sugando e marcando a pele, abafando assim os próprios gemidos ao se ver tão próximo do ápice, assim como o mais novo.

Teve que cerrar seus olhos com força em uma tentativa quase falha para não gemer alto, quando o loiro se desfez em sua mão, contraindo assim o interior em torno de sua ereção. E isso foi o suficiente para que segundos depois chegasse ao clímax, a evidência do próprio prazer sendo derramada no interior do outro, registrando vagamente a pressão que as mãos do loiro exerciam em suas costas.

Deixou que o corpo tombasse sobre o do estudante, deitando a cabeça no peito dele e permaneceram daquele jeito durante uns bons minutos, Yuu tendo as mechas afagadas carinhosamente, enquanto esperavam suas respirações se tornarem ritmadas.

O moreno já estava quase pegando no sono devido às carícias que recebia e ao calor morno do corpo do outro, quando foi chamado em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Yuu...? Não dorme, _koi_. Você não pode dormir aqui, lembra? – passou o braço livre em volta da cintura dele, ainda mantendo os carinhos nas mechas escuras.

- _Hai_... – o rapaz mais velho respondeu, a voz saindo arrastada e preguiçosa. – Mas a idéia foi toda sua. Você vai me deixar ao menos descansar um pouquinho.

Uruha riu com a manha do namorado, acariciando as costas e fechando os olhos, ainda consciente de que não podia pegar no sono.

- Meia hora está bom pra você? Porque eu tenho que descer pro jantar...

- Meia hora é mais do que suficiente - murmurou, beijando o lado esquerdo do peito dele.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda mais sonolento, o moreno ergueu-se um pouco, chamando o loiro.

- Uru?

- Hm? – indagou, tão sonolento quanto ele, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu amo você – sussurrou, antes de afundar o rosto no pescoço dele e cerrar as pálpebras, entrelaçando as pernas e se acomodando da melhor forma possível.

- Eu também amo você, Yuu – e estava praticamente adormecido quando respondeu.

* * *

Kouyou franziu a testa, inspirando com força e começando aos poucos a sair do sono. Muito vagamente registrava as batidas na porta do quarto e o chamado de alguém. Já estava pronto para pedir por mais dez minutinhos de sono quando se deu conta do peso atípico contra seu corpo, no espaço apertado da cama de solteiro.

Mais do que depressa ficou completamente consciente, acordando sobressaltado e se deparando com uma confusão de mechas escuras próximas a seu rosto e a respiração compassada de Yuu contra seu pescoço.

Arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta do que acontecia, ouvindo a voz de sua mãe do outro lado da porta o chamando para tomar café da manhã e ir se arrumar para colégio.

Tentou inutilmente afastar o mais velho, enquanto firmava a voz para responder apressado:

- Já estou descendo, _okaa-san_ – gritou, se xingando mentalmente em seguida por sua voz ter saído meio estrangulada em sinal de nervosismo, torcendo para que sua mãe não tivesse notado. Mas deixando isso pra lá, tentou sacudir o namorado para que ele acordasse, chamando-o baixinho. – Yuu! Yuu!

- Hm...

- Acorda, Yuu, já é de manhã... Se a minha mãe descobre que você está aqui eu vou no mínimo ficar de castigo pro resto da vida.

- Você disse... que ela é boazinha – resmungou, sem sequer se dar conta do que falava.

- Não quando se trata de namorados dormindo aqui em casa. Vai, Yuu! Acorda!

Yuu se afastou, sentando e coçando os olhos. Mas alguns segundos depois se dando conta de onde estava, arregalou os olhos, subitamente desperto.

- Ah droga...

- Eu disse que você não podia dormir!

- Você também dormiu – acusou, vendo o loiro levantar e jogar as roupas largadas no chão em sua direção.

- Agora já foi – disse tentando manter a calma. - Você vai ter que sair pela janela de novo.

- Mas por quê? – reclamou, emburrado.

Uruha o encarou, incrédulo.

- Como por quê?

- É só você me apresentar a sua família e está tudo resolvido – disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – riu, chegando perto da cama e se sentando ao lado dele. – Yuu, eu não posso simplesmente descer e aparecer com você na sala de casa.

- Pensei que nosso relacionamento fosse sério – disse, se aproximando do mais novo e abraçando-o. – Além do mais eu preciso de um banho.

- Você toma na sua casa – conteve o riso ao ver a feição indignada dele, bagunçando as mechas escuras ao notar o quanto ele ficava manhoso de manhã cedo.

- Você vai mesmo me fazer pular a janela, Kou-chan? – perguntou, abraçando-o de lado e beijando o rosto do mais novo demoradamente.

- É quase como uma aventura, hm?

Yuu negou com um aceno, decidido a convencê-lo, talvez ainda sonolento demais pra ter noção do que pedia.

E Uruha nem podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo justamente do _seu _Yuu.

Quando é que imaginaria que aquele moreno insensível e tão relutante quando se tratava de relacionamentos, estava ali no seu quarto e pedindo pra conhecer sua família, como se aquilo fosse algo muito natural?

Mas logo tratou de tentar tirar aquela idéia da cabeça do namorado. Ainda era muito cedo para se meterem em confusão e tinham muito tempo pela frente para se preocuparem com isso.

Agora ele só queria curtir um pouquinho mais o moreno por quem era apaixonado, esquecendo-se temporariamente que precisava descer e ir para aula.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A: **Awww, terminou *-*

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou e acompanhou a fic. Ela foi muito mais além do que eu esperava e eu gostei bastante de escrevê-la, fiquei muito feliz com o resultado dela e tudo mais.

Obrigada mais uma vez!

E ainda tem um capítulo bônus que logo, logo eu posto ^^


	9. Bônus

**Love Egoist – Bônus**

**-  
**

Yuu se espreguiçou ainda que o espaço na cama você limitado e que estivesse com um corpo parcialmente deitado sobre o seu, o usando como colchão. Sorriu sem nem notar, sonolento demais, os olhos fechados ao roçar o nariz nas mechas claras de Uruha.

Até chegou a voltar a cochilar uns cinco minutos, mas logo voltou a acordar, a barriga fazendo um barulho estranho, reivindicando por comida.

Delicadamente afastou o mais novo de cima de si, deitando-o com cuidado na cama e roçando o nariz no peito dele para sentir o cheirinho de pele amanhecida, antes de se levantar coçando os olhos. Vestiu a boxer preta largada no chão e meio cambaleante de sono, saiu do quarto ao destrancar a porta, sem sequer notar as escadas que descia e que aquele lugar definitivamente não era seu apartamento.

Porque Yuu não raciocinava decentemente assim que acordava, a ponto de sequer assimilar o barulho atípico que vinha da cozinha e o aroma agradável de café, indicando que havia alguém ali.

Entrou bocejando e só notou que havia algo de muito errado ao ver uma senhora de robe, ajeitando a mesa do café da manhã e cantarolando algo baixinho.

O moreno piscou as pálpebras pesadas, afundando os dígitos nas mechas escuras e puxando-as com um pouco de força, em uma tentativa falha de tentar raciocinar. Mas quando finalmente se deu conta do que acontecia já era tarde demais.

A Sra Takashima ergueu o rosto, acreditando que seria um dos seus filhos ou o marido que havia acordado e descido para o café da manhã. Mas assim que viu um estranho na porta de sua cozinha, usando apenas a roupa de baixo, as mechas completamente bagunçadas e o rosto amassado de quem tinha acabado de acordar, sua reação não podia ter sido diferente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Instintivamente Yuu andou para trás completamente assustado e desperto, com o berro escandaloso e histérico vindo da Sra. Takashima, provavelmente acordando a casa inteira e deixando o moreno ainda mais atordoado.

- O... O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI... SEU... SEU... PERVERTIDO?! – sem pensar duas vezes ela pegou uma das facas de cortar carne que estavam no balcão da pia, apontando na direção do rapaz. – EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!

- C-calma... não é nada disso... eu... – Yuu tentou se explicar, as mãos esticadas para frente, sem ter idéia do que dizer e não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- PRA FORA DA MINHA CASA, SEU TARADO! AGORA! – ela ordenou, apontando a faca ameaçadoramente e Yuu não pensou em nada ao dar meia volta prestes a fugir.

Mas se deteve ao ver um Kouyou descendo as escadas rapidamente, com feições de quem já tinha entendido tudo, seguido logo atrás pelo pai e por uma das irmãs. Yuu fitou o namorado e agradeceria se não estivesse completamente vermelho e em choque pela idiotice que tinha feito.

- Eu posso explicar, _okaasan_ – o loiro já foi se pronunciando antes mesmo de chegar na cozinha, a voz carregada de nervosismo.

Não foi preciso muito para que entendesse o que acontecia quando acordou com o berro da sua mãe e se viu sozinho na cama, quase todas as roupas do namorado ainda espalhadas pelo chão. Mas quando iria imaginar que Yuu seria idiota o suficiente para sair do quarto e ir perambular pela casa usando uma _ínfima_ roupa de baixo?

- Mas o que diabos...?! – o Sr Takashima exclamou ao ver o rapaz com as feições assustadas perto da porta da cozinha e trajando apenas uma boxer preta. Já ia enxotá-lo quando Kouyou voltou a falar impedindo que o caos se instalasse de vez.

- Esse é o Yuu, _okaasan_... Mas eu posso explicar... – disse, ficando a frente do moreno em uma tentativa de protegê-lo, não sem antes lançar um olhar nada satisfeito a ele. - Não é nada disso...

- Yuu? – sua mãe surgiu da cozinha ainda com a faca em mãos, perguntando perplexa. – O seu namorado?

- É...

- Kouyou – um vislumbre de entendimento passou pela mente da Sra. Takashima e ela ficou subitamente vermelha, fitando o filho, uma veia saltando visível em sua têmpora ao voltar a falar de forma pausada. – O quê o seu namorado seminu, está fazendo aqui em casa de manhã cedo?!

O loiro respirou fundo, ficando igualmente corado e desviando os olhos para baixo, enquanto procurava as palavras.

- Não é nada disso, _okaasan_. – repetiu, tentando ganhar tempo. - Não aconteceu nada, nada mesmo. Yuu só passou a noite aqui...

- Kouyou, dessa vez você passou dos limites!

- O namorado da Akemi vem sempre aqui e _okaasan_ nunca fala nada... – murmurou, querendo se defender de algum modo.

- O namorado da Akemi não dorme aqui em casa e o mesmo vale para o seu! – vociferou apontando mais uma vez a faca para Yuu. – Eu não quero nem imaginar o quê...

- Chidori, Kouyou já explicou o que aconteceu, agora vamos deixar o rapaz subir e se vestir – o Sr. Takashima resolveu interferi, massageando a testa, meio contrariado e não querendo realizar o que havia acontecido, preferindo se manter na ignorância.

Chidori-san abriu e fechou a boca, indignada, mas por fim acabou concordando, ainda que achasse tudo aquilo um verdadeiro absurdo.

Mas talvez fosse até melhor fazer como o marido sugeria. Desse modo poderia pensar com calma em que atitude tomar diante daquilo.

- Quero os dois aqui de volta em dez minutos – ordenou, sendo levada pelo marido de volta para a cozinha. – E não tranque a porta, Kouyou!

- _Hai_... Vem, Yuu - o loiro puxou o namorado meio atordoado, não sem antes fuzilar a irmã com o olhar ao vê-la reparando em _todos_ os detalhes do _seu_ moreno.

Como se não bastasse toda aquela situação constrangedora, ainda teria que aturar a tarada da Yume de olho em seu namorado.

Já Yuu não sabia se chorava ou se cometia suicídio ali mesmo.

* * *

- _Gomen_, Kou-chan... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Acho que pensei que estivesse em casa – Yuu tentou se explicar pela milésima vez, já de calça e vestindo a camisa.

Kouyou resmungou algo inteligível tentando arrumar a cama, mas acabando por bagunçá-la ainda mais, se perguntando como alguém podia ser tão idiota a ponto de fazer aquilo? Sentou na beira do colchão, desistindo de arrumar os lençóis e bufando irritado.

- Kou-chan... Não fica assim. Eu explico tudinho pra sua mãe, digo que a culpa foi minha, qualquer coisa, mas não fica assim - o moreno pediu, enquanto se xingava mentalmente pela estupidez e se sentava ao lado do namorado ao terminar de abotoar a camisa.

O mais novo suspirou, meio derrotado. Não tinha mais solução mesmo, sua mãe deveria estar muito irritada e o pior é que nem podia tirar a razão dela. Uma coisa eram seus pais serem tranqüilos a respeito de sua sexualidade, outra completamente diferente era eles liberarem a casa como motel.

Sabia que tinha sido irresponsável, mas desde que contara para aos pais sobre o atual namoro, eles vinham pegando mais no seu pé a respeito das notas e dos horários de chegar em casa. Por isso, ultimamente os dois não andavam podendo ir muito ao apartamento do moreno e aquela foi a única solução que encontrou para não ter que desgrudar de Yuu.

Virou-se, fitando o namorado e ainda querendo repreendê-lo por ter saído do quarto. Mas desistiu quando viu a feição desolada do mais velho. Sabia que Yuu queria conhecer seus pais há um tempo para justamente evitar problemas e agora ele devia estar se sentindo horrível por ter estragado tudo daquele jeito.

- O quê é que eu faço com você, hein, Yuu? – perguntou, não contendo o riso e vendo o moreno pronto para resmungar algo indelicado, mudando completamente de humor.

Yuu se aproximou mais do loiro, inclinando o rosto para frente meio manhosamente e roçando o nariz na bochecha dele.

- Originalmente a culpa é sua que fica me trazendo escondido pro seu quarto. Eu disse pra você me apresentar a sua família, mas você ficou enrolando todo esse tempo e agora deu nisso – murmurou, beijando o rosto dele em um roçar suave. – Mas veja pelo lado bom... Agora eu já conheço seus pais.

- Belo modo de conhecer eles... – o loiro respondeu sarcástico, voltando a emburrar um pouco.

- Acho que seu pai até gostou de mim. Ele não fez escândalo nem nada. Se fosse o meu ele teria no mínimo mandado me castrarem.

Uruha riu baixo, apertando os braços ao redor dele.

- Ele só não digeriu ainda e provavelmente não vai querer digerir, meu pai é do tipo que vive fechando os olhos em situações assim. A única pessoa que gostou de você foi a tarada da Yume. E uma sorte minhas outras irmãs não terem acordado...

- Estava tão atento a sua mãe querendo me fatiar, que nem reparei na sua irmã – murmurou, virando Uruha um pouco mais em sua direção, abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

- É bom que não tenha reparado mesmo – disse, cutucando as costelas do mais velho, mas suspirando satisfeito quando Yuu deixou um beijo em seu pescoço, arrastando os lábios até alcançar o seu maxilar e responder em um tom divertido:

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Uru-chan...

O loiro fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho, circulando a cintura de Yuu com os braços e puxando-o contra o seu corpo, a pele arrepiando com intensidade ao receber uma mordida leve.

- Achei... que sua mãe... ia me matar – Yuu voltou a murmurar, as palavras saindo entrecortadas por beijos que distribuía pelo pescoço dele.

Kouyou riu baixo, não contendo a vontade de deitar na cama com o namorado por cima de seu corpo, afundando os dígitos nas mechas escuras.

- Por um instante eu também pensei...

- Será que ela ainda tá muito chateada? – perguntou, erguendo o rosto e fitando-o meio apreensivo.

- Se eu conheço a fera ela deve estar a ponto de matar um... – o loiro ergueu um pouco o rosto para alcançar os lábios dele e roubar um selinho carinhoso. – Mas sabe, _okaasan _não resiste a uma carinha manhosa, então eu vou tentar contornar a situação.

- Não sei, Uru... A coisa foi um pouco séria dessa vez. Ela me pegou andando quase nu pela casa dela, eu não quero nem pensar o que sua mãe acha que a gente fez...

- Por falar nisso, o que diabos você foi fazer perambulando de boxer pela casa?!

- Estava com fome... E com sono também, de certo modo dormindo ainda. E quando acordo eu praticamente só sigo meus instintos. Não tenho culpa... – justificou meio mal humorado. - Você me fez novamente pular a janela do seu quarto e nem sequer trouxe algo para eu comer enquanto estudava aí – resmungou. – Ah, e tinha cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, será que a sua mãe me deixa tomar café da manhã antes de me enxotar porta a fora?

Kouyou negou com um aceno ante a falta de noção do namorado.

- Nem pense em se convidar... – disse rindo, antes de puxar o moreno para colar os lábios aos seus, completamente esquecido do prazo de dez minutos que sua mãe tinha dado.

* * *

Kouyou desceu as escadas junto com Yuu, mesmo que preferisse continuar no quarto e fugir de sua mãe. Seria uma conversa constrangedora e sabia que sua mãe não tinha engolido de fato aquela história de que Yuu só havia dormido ali e nada mais.

Mas quando iria adivinhar que seria pego? Aquela já era a quarta vez que dava um jeito do namorado entrar em casa escondido e seus pais nunca chegaram a desconfiar de algo. E continuaria tudo perfeitamente bem se Yuu não tivesse descido com fome.

Suspirou receoso ao ver sua mãe no sofá e batendo o pé nervosamente, apertando os dedos entrelaçado aos de Yuu sem nem perceber.

Chegou perto do sofá, querendo que aquilo terminasse o mais rápido possível e se sentou junto ao namorado, esperando sua mãe esbravejar sobre o ocorrido.

Yuu ao seu lado estava com o corpo completamente enrijecido, enquanto por dentro mais parecia água preste a desmoronar de vergonha com o olhar reprovador que recebia da mãe do loiro.

Realmente não podia ter forma pior do que aquela para ter conhecido os pais do namorado, mas agora que a besteira já tinha sido feita não havia mais conserto. A única coisa que podia fazer era se desculpar e rezar para todos os deuses que a Sra. Takashima ao menos deixasse escapar vivo dali.

- Eu peço imensas desculpas, Takashima-san – começou, do modo mais polido possível e abaixando a cabeça na costumeira reverência para salientar o pedido de desculpas. – Eu posso garantir que isso não ira mais se repetir...

- Mas é claro que não ira se repetir – Chidori-san o interrompeu. - A partir de hoje Kou-chan dorme com a porta do quarto aberta.

- _Okaasan_! – o loiro exclamou indignado com a sentença da mãe.

- Não adianta reclamar, Kouyou. Você não está em direito de fazer exigências. E esse nem é o seu castigo – disse, sem tirar os olhos deles. – Nem comece a fazer bico, não vai funcionar dessa vez. Seu pai está lá na cozinha prestes a surtar com a possibilidade de suas irmãs terem a mesma idéia.

- Não fiz por mal... _Otoosan_ sabe disso

- Seu pai vive é passando a mão na sua cabeça, isso sim... – resmungou, retorcendo os lábios insatisfeita ao perguntar de forma desconfiada. - Você fez isso outras vezes? Digo, trazer seu namorado aqui pra casa sem que eu nem soubesse?

- _Iie_ – negou, torcendo para que Yuu não o denunciasse com alguma feição culpada.

- Hm... – ela o fitou querendo ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade, mas em parte concordava com o marido sobre algumas coisas se manterem na ignorância.

Kouyou era o seu filho mais novo, ainda o via como uma criança de dez anos e não queria mesmo ter que pensar no que ele andava fazendo com o namorado, melhor acreditar que tudo tinha começado agora.

Além do mais estava quase compadecida com o estado do moreno sentado ao lado do seu filho. Yuu mais parecia que teria uma síncope de tão nervoso que estava.

Chidori-san tentou sorrir para amenizar a situação.

- Bom, agora me apresente a seu namorado apropriadamente.

- Shiroyama Yuu _desu_ – o moreno se apresentou, antes mesmo que o mais novo fizesse isso e nem sabia como as letras tinham saído na ordem certa.

A Sra. Takashima sorriu de forma mais expressiva, verdadeiramente apiedada diante do nervosismo do outro. E mesmo que ele tivesse surgido em sua cozinha, praticamente pelado e assustando-a, agora completamente vestido e sério parecia ser um rapaz respeitoso e educado.

Voltou sua atenção para o loiro, ficando séria novamente ao sentenciar.

- Kouyou, você não me sai de casa esse mês, há não ser pra ir ao colégio. Nem a biblioteca você vai, estude em casa – já foi logo dizendo ao ver o filho abrir a boca prestes a protestar. – Até posso deixar que Shiroyama-kun venha vê-lo, mas nada de portas fechadas e muito menos quarto – inquiriu e Yuu que não era bobo nem nada tratou de concordar, mesmo que sua mão estivesse sendo apertada pelo namorado em sinal de repreensão.

Ainda que não concordasse, Kouyou achou melhor permanecer calado considerando que o castigo nem era tão ruim assim em comparação ao que tinha acontecido.

- Seu pai e suas irmãs estão nos esperando na cozinha para tomar café da manhã.

- Então... Eu já vou indo – Yuu anunciou, pronto para se despedir do namorado com um singelo e contido afago nas mechas claras.

- Nem pensar, Shiroyama-kun. Imagine se eu vou deixar você sair daqui sem ter comido algo antes. E ainda aproveitamos para que o resto da família conheça o namorado do Kou-chan – disse amável, parecendo mesmo ter simpatizado com o moreno e fazendo-o suspirar aliviado internamente.

Kouyou é que não estava gostando muito daquela história, desconfiando de que havia algo por trás de toda aquela suavidade e gentileza de sua mãe. Mas decidiu deixar pra lá. Yuu era mesmo carismático, então não duvidava que sua mãe tivesse mesmo gostado dele.

- Vamos garotos, antes que o café esfrie.

Yuu agradeceu o convite, mais uma vez ignorando o aperto em sua mão e acompanhado a Sra. Takashima até a cozinha.

No final das contas não tinha sido tão ruim assim, concluiu.

* * *

O moreno estava plenamente satisfeito. Além de ter tomado um café da manhã decente pela primeira vez em meses – já que mal sabia cozinhar e normalmente comia na cafeteira da esquina onde morava – ainda tinha conhecido a família do namorado, que era extremamente gentil e acolhedora. Realmente não poderia ter sorte maior do que aquela.

Nem entendia o motivo de Kouyou ficar tão apreensivo em apresentá-lo aos Takashima. Tudo bem que de fato todos eles pareciam ser super protetores quando se travava do filho mais novo, a começar pela Sra. Takashima. Mas todos trataram Yuu muito bem, enquanto tomavam café da manhã, até mesmo o Sr. Takashima parecia ter gostado dele.

O que segundo Uruha não era novidade já que seu pai gostava de praticamente todo mundo.

Demoraram bastante a terminarem o café da manhã, aproveitando que era domingo e que ninguém precisava ir para aula ou trabalhar. As irmãs de Kouyou não paravam de fazer perguntas e lançarem olhares constrangedores a Yuu, que o deixava completamente dividido entre o riso ou ficar envergonhado, enquanto o loiro parecia prestes a voar no pescoço de uma delas.

Um tempo depois após o café da manhã, Yuu já estava na porta, se despedindo do mais novo, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, apenas se contentando com isso porque tinha receio que as garotas ou os pais do namorado aparecessem ali.

- Eu te ligo mais tarde, Uru-chan – murmurou, não se segurando e roubando um selinho rápido.

Kouyou já se preparava para afundar o rosto no pescoço dele e aproveitar mais alguns últimos segundinhos antes de deixá-lo ir, quando sua mãe apareceu vinda da cozinha ao terminar de lavar os pratos.

- Não vá embora agora, Shiroyama-kun, ainda temos muito o quê conversar – disse, fazendo com que o loiro erguesse uma sobrancelha e virasse o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Yuu precisa ir embora, _okaasan_, ele ainda tem algumas coisas da faculdade pra resolver e...

- Não, tudo bem, Kou-chan, eu posso fazer mais tarde – Yuu o interrompeu, aceitando o convite de permanecer ali e causar uma impressão ainda melhor.

- Ótimo! – Chidori-san foi até o sofá, sentando-se. – Venham cá, garotos, preciso ter uma conversa séria sobre outra coisa que eu me lembrei.

Quem não gostou nada disso foi Uruha, voltando a ficar desconfiado e já pressentindo que boa coisa não vinha.

Mesmo assim ambos se sentaram mais uma vez em frente a Sra. Takashima, esperando que ela iniciasse a conversa.

- Bem... Eu me dei conta de que o Kou-chan já está bem crescidinho e que deveria ter tido essa conversa com ele mais cedo...

Kouyou muito mais alerta do que o moreno e tendo percebido onde ela queria chegar, a interrompeu, negando com um aceno.

- Ah, não mesmo, _okaasan_. Eu não vou ouvir isso, muito menos com o Yuu aqui!

- O quê? – o moreno perguntou sem entender.

- Você dois vão ouvir sim e não quero saber de protestos! – inquiriu, mesmo que estivesse um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Mas tinha que colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça daqueles garotos. – Vamos começar por isso aqui – disse, pegando um pacotinho quadrado e mostrando aos rapazes. – A camisinha é um item indispensável quando vocês...

Kouyou ficou vermelho, mais parecendo que entraria em combustão ao escutar sobre o que sua mãe falava. E quando Yuu processou a conversa iniciada, desejou que um buraco abrisse debaixo de seus pés só para poder escapar daquilo.

E pensar que achou que nada poderia ficar exageradamente pior.


End file.
